American Dad: Pen123 Edition
by pen123
Summary: The Smiths and my OC (Zoey Wilson) experience some crazy antics together in this fan fiction.
1. Debbie's Back

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing by FOX. The show belongs to the company.**

**Act 1**

The scene takes place at the Smith household. Steve and his new girlfriend, Zoey Wilson, are sitting on the couch watching TV.

"_And now we return with Jersey Shore, Kids Edition" _the TV announcer said.

**TV Cutaway**

The scene takes place at a beach in New Jersey.

"Ugh! Middle school is so hard! I don't want to graduate!" says a 10 year old girl

"Cheer up, Stacey! At least we get to party just like the kids in 2013" a 12 year old boy said.

"Oh, you're so cute! Let's take off our tops!" said another 14 year old girl.

**TV Cutaway End**

"Steve, did you know that the government is banning kids from using iPads until they reach the age of 18?" Zoey asked Steve.

"Oh really, where did you hear that?" her boyfriend asked.

"Obama" she replied.

"Of course" he smirked.

Stan walks inside the household after work.

"Hi son. What have you two been up to?" Stan asked.

"Hi, dad. Zoey and I are going to go see _Frozen_ on Disney on Ice" Steve answered.

"Yeah, I get to hear _Let It Go_ again" Zoey said. "My all time favorite Disney song. Sorry _Hakuna Matata."_

"Well, have fun kids. How will you get there though?" Stan wondered.

"Oh, you know" Steve replied.

Meanwhile, the next scene shifts to Hayley's room. Jeff is teaching Hayley how to play _Call of Duty._

"Now remember, babe. You press L1 and L2 to change weapons. If you want to shoot, press X" Jeff explains.

"Like this?" Hayley asked.

"Yes, that's it! You got the hang of this, babe!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Jeff, who knew that this game attracts so many guys and girls" Hayley said with a smile.

Roger walks by.

"Hey guys! Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"None of your business, Roger. I'm trying to spend quality time with my husband, if you don't mind" Hayley demanded.

"But Hayley, you promise that you would take me to go wig-shopping" the alien persisted.

"Sorry, dude. I want to spend time with my girl" Jeff shuts the door.

"OW! You broke my handsome, sexy nose!" Roger shouted.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey arrived at Disney on Ice, yet it was filled with so many kids.

"Steve! Thanks so much for taking me here. I didn't know you were into this stuff!" Zoey thanked her boyfriend.

"Oh anytime, babe. You know, _Spirited Away_ was my favorite Disney movie. So it's all good" Steve said.

"Steve, I don't think that was a Disney movie, but I'll take your word from it" she said with a smile.

The couple enters the stadium, where the show was about to begin. The lights go dark.

"Ahh! Someone stepped on my foot!" Steve shouted.

"Oops! Sorry!" Zoey apologized.

The lights turn on.

"Much better" Steve said.

The next scene shifts to Roger getting a snack from the refrigerator. He sees Hayley and Jeff eating together on the kitchen table, enjoying each other company.

"God! How are these lovebirds still attracted to each other?" the alien asked himself. "Hey guys! Whatcha doing?" he asked as he walks towards Hayley and Jeff.

"Roger, we're trying to enjoy our meal together. If you don't mind, I want to be alone with Jeff!" Hayley snapped.

"Yo dude. My wife needs me more than anything. She means everything to me. You better leave us alone, dude" Jeff said.

"Fine, whatever!" the household alien said as he walks away.

Later, Steve and Zoey are at the mall, having lunch together. Steve has a hotdog and soda, while Zoey has cheese fries.

"Hey Zoey, check this out" Steve takes out a device that bleep sounds. "Hey Zoey. Watch this!"He points his device towards two guy friends.

"So yeah, last time I (bleep) my mother that…." guy 1 said.

"What?!" guy 2 said.

"I didn't say anything. Now, let me talk you (bleep)! What the (bleep)?! (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (bleep)!?"

Everyone at the food court laughs at the first guy as he runs off, embarrassed.

"How great is this thing? You can censor whatever you want!" Steve exaggerated.

"Uh, that's great Steve" Zoey said with a smile. (Stomach grumbles) "Oh God! These fries hate my stomach! I'll be right back! I know! I need to take a…don't even think about it!" she runs off to the bathroom, as she was holding her stomach with her left hand, while holding her purse with the other hand.

Steve was going to use it, but he declines "No, I can't! I must resist!" he told herself.

As he was continuing to eat, he encounters someone.

"Hey! Who's that?" he asks himself.

He sees an overweight gothic girl.

"Oh my God! It's Debbie!" he shouted.

The fat girl walks by Steve "Hi Steve. Long time no see!"

"Oh, hi Debbie."

"How you been, buddy?"

"Uh, great. What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking my friends to buy more gothic art supplies. I didn't notice you were here. Are you here alone?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she's coming right now!"

Zoey returns after her bathroom trip and goes back sitting down next to Steve. "Oh thank God it was only my period, not diarrhea as I feared."

"Hi, beautiful" Debbie said.

"Hello? Who are you?" Zoey asked.

"I'm Debbie. Steve's former female friend."

"Steve! Did you date this girl?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, but this was a long time ago before you came here. Relax, she dumped me and I moved on" Steve confessed.

"Oh don't worry. No one's taking you anywhere" Zoey said.

"Oh really, want to know more about him? But I can't. I promise to take Barney tattoo-shopping. Here's my number for a lunch outing" Debbie gives a piece of paper to Zoey. "Great seeing you again, nerd!" she leaves.

"Zoey, I can explain…"

"Don't worry, Steve. As long as you're not seeing other women or have feeling for them, you're fine" Zoey comforted Steve with a smile and kisses him on the cheek, while Steve continues to look down.

Later, the scene shifts to the CIA. Roger is disguised as a member of the CIA as he follows Stan around.

"So you see Stan. I just want more attention to Hayley" the alien explained.

"Roger. Why can't you ever leave Jeff and Hayley alone?! You've done enough damage already" Stan snapped.

"Hey! This is awesome!" someone shouted as he carried a mind controlling device. Someone is being programmed to do all the office work for him.

"Do you see that, Stan? This is perfect! All I need to do is use it on Jeff and Hayley can be mine" Roger said.

"Or even better. I can use this on you and lick my hairy butt!" Stan shouted.

"That too" Roger replied.

**End of Act 1**

**Act 2**

The scene takes place at Pearl Bailey High. Zoey was packing her stuff in her book bag and was getting ready to go home. As she closes her locker, Debbie shows up.

"Hi Barbie!" the fat girl shouted.

"Whoa! You're that fat girl I saw at the mall?" Steve's girlfriend said.

"Yeah. Any plans for the weekend?" Debbie asked.

"Well, I have soccer practice in the morning and that's about it" Zoey explained.

"Perfect. Meet me at Pizza Overlord at 1pm, sharp!" Debbie demanded as she walks away.

"Steve! Where are you?" Zoey wondered in a worried tone. Steve shows up after his last class.

"Hey, Zoey. What's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Your ex-girlfriend invited me out this weekend. I wonder if I should go" Zoey wanted to know.

"Go for it. I'm sure nothing can go wrong" Steve said in a confident tone.

"You know, for a nerd, you're always right" Zoey replied with a smile.

"You betcha! Otherwise, life can be a Boron, Iodine, Technetium, and Hydrogen" Steve joked.

"Interesting. I don't know what that means, but that joke is so full of Sulfur, Hydrogen, Iodine, and…

"Nice try!"

Later, the scene shifts to the Smith's household. Roger is carrying the mind control device. He sees Jeff sleeping on the couch. He puts the device on his head quickly so that he doesn't feel anything.

"Excellent. Just make a few notches and VOILA!" Roger exclaimed.

"Let's see here. I command you to wake up."

Jeff wakes up from his nap.

"Uh, what's going on?" he asks.

"Now, demand Hayley to get here. Oh, but first, I'm out of here!" Roger leaves as he commands Jeff to listen to him.

"HAYLEY! Get over here!" Jeff shouted.

Hayley walks by.

"Jeff. What's up?"

Roger looks at the couple while watching in the kitchen. "Perfect! Now Jeff, I command you to slap Hayley multiple times.

Jeff begins to slap his wife.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! Jeff, what the hell?!" Hayley shouted as her husband continues to attack her, but she retaliates with a kick in the groin.

"OW!" Jeff writhed in pain.

"HA HA HA HA! Now no one can stop me know!" Roger shouted. A fly gets on top of Roger's head and gets a mosquito bite.

"OW! Now that hurts!" the alien screamed.

Later, the scene shifts to Pizza Overlord. Zoey is sitting on a table, waiting impatiently.

"Where is that girl?" she wondered.

Debbie finally shows up.

"Hi, little girl. Glad to see you again"

"What are you going to do with me?" Zoey asked.

"Just relax. I want to let you know what you think of Steve" Debbie wanted to know.

"First of all, Steve likes me. Second of all, he's hot and smart. Third of all, why are you wasting my time? I should be at home, Skyping with my boyfriend" Zoey rebutted.

"Okay, I think that it's best that we talk" Debbie sat down next to Zoey

"I'm listening, I guess" she agreed.

"Good. Let's start. Steve and I became a couple, twice. He is such a sweet guy, until I realize how immature he is" Debbie explained.

"Like what?" Zoey asked.

"Let's see: hurting the other candidates for class president, ruining my friend's Bar Mitzvah, using me as a kissing machine. Zoey, are you sure Steve is the guy?" Debbie wanted an answer.

"I'm sure he is. He's such a sweet guy. What's done is done. Let him go. You lose. I have Steve and we're a happy couple. Get over it!" Zoey snapped.

"All right then. I think that I should tell you this but uh, Steve is…"

Outside of the pizzeria, "WHAT?!" Zoey shouted.

Later, the scene shifts to the Smith kitchen. Hayley is getting soda from the fridge. Out of nowhere, Jeff shows up and gives his wife a wedgie.

"OWW! What the hell, Jeff?!" Hayley screamed as she fixes her white underwear inside her pants. Roger is watching her and laughs at it.

Following that, Hayley is lying on her couch, taking a nap. Jeff shows up, puts a bucket of warm water on her hand, and she wets herself. Roger watches the scene and laughs at it.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! This is perfect! Jeff Fischer is mine!" Roger screamed excitedly.

Later, the next day at school, Steve is whistling to a song as he was getting ready for class.

"Hi Steve. We need to talk." Zoey shows up to her boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"On my outing with Debbie, she told me you used women to lose your virginity, you hurt innocent people to pleasure yourself, you rather spend time with your friends and ditch your loved ones, and that you would constantly hit on other girls and date the next girl that you find attractive. Debbie told me that she was the dream girl you always wanted and no one else would"

"Zoey, (sigh) fine, yes. I did admit the past" Steve confessed.

"Steve, is this true?" Zoey wanted to know.

"(Sigh) It's true. But this was a very long time ago. You were away at Denver and she was the right girl before I met you. I didn't know you. I saw you as the new girl here in this school. Besides, now that we met, it's time to let go of the past and move on" Steve explained.

"Steve, be honest. Do you still have feelings for Debbie?"

"But Zoey…"

"Steve, I don't know if this will work. Debbie told me everything about you. Maybe she's right. You're just a nerdy, horny little boy who wants to lose his virginity" Zoey sadly said.

"What are you saying?"

"Steve, I think it's best if we take a break from our relationship. I need time to think things over. I hope you understand" Zoey kissed a sad Steve on the cheek and walks away.

"Zoey, come back!" Steve shouted with tears streaming down his face.

Out of nowhere, Principal Lewis shows up in his red thong underwear.

"Quick, Smith. Hide me. I lost at strip poker and they want my skivvies!" he shouted.

**End of Act 2**

**Act 3**

The next scene takes place at Steve's room, as he was lying in his bed, looking like if he saw a ghost. Hayley walks by, since Steve's door was left opened.

"Hey buddy. What's up? How come you're not with your friends or Zoey?" she asked her little brother.

"It's because Snot, Toshi, and Barry went to the movies and forgot to invite me. More importantly, Zoey thinks I'm a perv, thinking that I only use women for sex, which is not true!" he explained to his big sister.

"Steve, that's not true. I'm sure none of those tactics are true. I hope nothing is controlling Zoey" Hayley said.

"I bet Debbie is" Steve said.

"What makes you say that?" she asked her brother.

"It's like something or someone is trying to split us apart. Debbie wants us to be separated just so she can take me back. Guess what? It's not going to work like that. Hayley, Zoey and I are two peas in a pod. We're like Gyarados and Milotic of the relationship. I want Zoeve to last forever. In fact, I even imagined us two getting married someday" Steve said.

"Wait, you can't marry Zoey yet. You're not even 18" Hayley made a rebuttal.

"The point is, sis, is that I love her. So anyways, how's Jeff doing?" Steve asked his sister.

"I have bigger problems with Jeff. He isn't the guy I married. It's like something or someone took control of him" Hayley was worried.

"Oh really? What did the aliens do to him when he was in space?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, little bro. I bet it was something he did to make him this crazy" Hayley replied.

"I wish Jeff was still sane, so I can get advice from him" Steve wondered.

"Steve, if Jeff was okay, he would help you. Just pretty much talk to Zoey and explain that you love her and that you're not a pervert" Hayley explained.

"You're right sis. I'll do whatever it takes to win back Zoey. Thanks, Hayley. Well, good luck saving Jeff!" he hugs his sister and leaves his room.

Later, Stan and Steve are sitting on the kitchen table.

"Dad, how did you get mom the first or second time?" Steve asked his dad.

"Well, son. It takes courage and strength and handsomeness to do all this. I got your mother just because I was the man on the relationship" Stan explained. "So son, in order to win back Zoey, you need to stick it to the man! I mean it. Just stick it to the man. Chicks like it when guys stick it to the men!"

"Dad, I'm not so sure."

"Be a man! If you love Zoey, get her back!" Stan ordered.

"You know what, dad? You're right! I need to stop acting like a little boy and become a man! If you don't mind, I'm going to get my girl back!" Steve declared as he stood up from his chair and ran towards the door.

"Go get her, son" Stan proudly says as he also stood up and walks away.

When no one was present, Klaus pops up and looks at the audience.

"Ha, ha, ha! I made it into the fan fiction. Pay me, bitches!" the pet goldfish shouted.

Francine pops out of nowhere. "Ha ha! Me too!" she waves her right hand.

Later, Zoey is playing soccer at the school soccer field. There was a game going. She scored the last minute goal to give Langley Falls a 3-2 victory against a rival school from the eastside of Virginia.

"Good girl, Zoey! Way to go! Go girl! Great job!" her teammates congratulated and spanked her.

Zoey just smiled and gave her teams high fives. Later, she is seen walking towards the bus stop with her bags and dressed in her normal outfit. Out of nowhere, she was hit in the head with a pan and got knocked out and was kidnapped by Debbie.

"Yes! Got her!" she screamed as she wrapped Zoey with a rope and place a bag over her head and puts her in a van and drives off.

Steve is walking down the street, looking down. He sees a black van driving really fast. He sees a person being covered with a bag in the head.

"Hey. That person needs help!" he runs towards the van.

Moments later, Zoey is tied up in a chair.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she finally wakes up.

"Hi, Zoey. Now that I spilled the beans, I can take back what's mine!" Debbie shows up.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I want my Steve back!" she ordered.

"I told you! Steve loves me more than you! He's mine! Get over it!" Zoey shouted.

"Okay, I guess we'll do it the hard way!" Debbie takes out a pan and proceeds to attack Zoey. Fortunately, Steve arrived at the right time!

"Debbie, stop!" Steve ordered.

"Steve!" Zoey was happy to see him arrive on time.

"Steve, make your choice! It's either me or her!" Debbie ordered him.

"Listen, Debbie. I only date girls that want me to date them, not just because I have to. I know you broke up with me, twice. I can't simply take you back for all the crap you made me put up with. Besides, I know the girl that I want to be with.

"Okay, now hurry up and tell me!" Debbie shouted. Steve looks the tied up Zoey or the pan-holding Debbie.

"(Sighs) Zoey, I'm sorry but, you will no longer see me…"

Zoey becomes sad.

"…be with Debbie anymore. I choose you over Debbie" he said in a happy tone as he runs and takes out a pocketknife to free Zoey.

"Oh, thank you Steve" Zoey ran towards him and the two hug and share a kiss.

"Damn it, Steve! No wonder you suck! I never liked you in the first place. Screw you guys!" Debbie shouted as she walks away while she drops the pan. Zoey proceeds to pick it up, throws it at Debbie's head, and she falls face flat to the floor.

"That will teach her not to mess with Zoeve!" she exclaimed.

"Zoey! Thank God you're okay!" Steve said as the couple hugged tightly and kissed each other as well.

"Thanks for choosing me over Debbie, Steve! I always knew you were the right one" Zoey exclaimed.

"No problem, girl! That's what a real boyfriend does!" Steve agreed as the two kiss on the lips once again.

Later, Hayley tries to figure out why Jeff has been a bully. As Jeff was getting ready to smoke weed in their room, Hayley attacks him by tackling her husband down to the ground and hits his head with a bat. He was knocked out. It was discovered that a mind controlling device was taking over Jeff as it falls out of his head.

"OW! What happened, babe?" he asked as he regained consciousness.

"Jeff, you're okay! Something was taking control of you to make you do all those mean things!" she explained.

"Babe, I'm sorry if I hurt you! I never meant to in the first place" Jeff apologized.

"It's okay Jeff. Now we need to figure out…"

"ROGER!" they both screamed in unision. The alien walks by.

"Hey guys! What's going on? Uh oh! This isn't looking good, you guys!" Roger panicked as an outraged Jeff and Hayley began to attack Roger and he runs away.

"AHHHH! Leave me alone!" Roger shouted and cried as he was seen running away from Hayley and Jeff who were chasing him with bats.

Finally, Steve and Zoey are eating burgers and fries at McDonald's. **(A/E Sorry vegans, but Zoey DOES eat meat, despite her hot attractive figure)**

"Steve, I'm glad we're together again" Zoey said.

"Of course babe. As long as we stick together, nothing can stop us no" Steve exclaimed. "French fry?"

"Sure" he stuffs a fry on Zoey's mouth. Steve looks out the window. "What the hell?" he sees Roger being chased by Hayley and Jeff.

"AHHHH! Leave me alone!" Roger shouted and cried as he was seen running away from Hayley and Jeff who were chasing him with bats.

"Never mind them! My turn!" Zoey does the same thing to Steve by feeding him a fry and the two kiss on the lips.

**End of Act 3**

**That's it, guys! I hope you enjoy it. Stayed tuned for next week's episode. Read and review, and peace out, folks!**


	2. Zoey 105

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show, nor the celebrities mentioned, or the song at the end.**

**Act 1**

The scene takes place at Zoey's room. It was very decorative with colors and the walls were covered with posters of pop singers (Ke$ha, Rihanna, Katy Perry, One Direction, Big Time Rush) and soccer players (Clint Dempsey, Landon Donovan, Lionel Messi, Cristiano Ronaldo, Javier Hernandez aka Chicharito). She and Steve are cleaning up.

"Thanks for helping me out Steve. I knew I waited until the last minute. It's a good thing my mom let you in here just to help clean up" Zoey said.

"Oh anytime, babe. I just wanted to help out the girl I want to marry one day" Steve announced

Zoey blushed.

"Hey uh, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back"

"Take your time" Steve finishes putting some stuff in the closet.

"Oh, what's this?" he encounters a treasure box. "Could it be gold, or even better, Zoey's underwear?" Steve wondered.

He looked inside the box and inside was a lot of stuff.

"What in God's name is all this?" There was a set of old stuff. He sees a pair of control brief underwear, set of braces with a headset, and 20 large bottles of ointment.

"What is all this?! No, this can't be! Zoey was always that hot. She was never that ugly. Hmm, must be a prop for some play or something" Steve wondered.

"Steve, are you almost done?" Zoey asked as she was about to come back to her room.

"Uh, almost!" he puts the stuff away and hides the box away to the way it was.

"Oh good. Everything looks better than before. Thanks for helping me out, babe" she said

"Anytime, girl! I have to go now, see ya!" Steve said.

"Bye babe!" they kiss goodbye to each other.

The scene shifts to the Smith household. Steve and Jeff were sitting down on the sofa, having a conversation.

"No way! Was Zoey that hideous?!" Jeff asked.

"Yes! I always thought she looked that hot! Now I'm guessing there was something that Zoey is hiding from me" Steve wondered.

"I hear ya! When I first met Hayley, she was never that ugly when I first started dating her. She always looked like a model to me, even if we're hippies" Jeff said.

"I bet. Naw! Don't mention this to anyone. Besides, I need Zoey to stay hot to celebrate our 6 month anniversary" Steve suggested.

"Okay dude. Any plans?" Jeff asked.

"Not sure yet, Jeff" Steve answered.

"Excuse me, maybe I can help" It was Roger, who walked into the living room, disguised in a black suit and tie with matching shoes and a black afro. "The name is Bobby Hill Jones! The master of anniversary planners!"

"Hi, Mr. Jones. You see, I want something that Zoey can remember (_I know it's you, Roger)_" Steve wondered.

"Well, you invite her and work together" he suggested.

"No, the thing is, I want it to be a surprise" Steve recommended.

"You leave everything to me. So tell me, how long have you dated this girl and why are you dating her?" Roger (Bobby) asked.

"Because she's nice, funny, and most of all, hot!" Steve explained.

"Really, the main reason is that she's hot?" the alien asked.

"You bet, if she was ugly, hell no!" Steve snapped.

"Hell no, I see..." Roger (Bobby) pondered.

The scene shifts to Zoey's house. Roger (aka Bobby Hill Jones) is talking to Zoey in her room.

"So, you see, Ms. Wilson. I wanted to come over to plan things to celebrate your 6 month anniversary between you and your boyfriend" he said.

"Oh that's great. I'm so glad I called you. Don't worry. I won't mention that we had this conversation with Steve" she said.

"Oh wonderful, honey. So you want to know a secret?" he asked.

"Is Steve cheating on me?!" Zoey panicked.

"No, even worse! He's only dating you because you're hot!" he shouted.

"Oh really? You mean that Steve is only dating me because I'm hot?" she wondered.

"Yes, ma'am! Now all you have to do to show how much you love each other is by setting yourself free" he suggested.

"How do I do that?" she asked.

"Go back to the way you were. Test your boyfriend's love with your personality" Roger (Bobby) said.

"You said our 6 month anniversary is a surprise?" Zoey asked

"Yes"

"Oh, it will be a surprise all right!" Zoey looks inside her closet to take out her box of old stuff that made her ugly. "I shall be back! (Evil laughter, then cough) Damn it, I need to stop being nice!"

A few days later, Steve, dressed in a blue suit and tie, is sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant, waiting for Zoey to arrive.

"Hmm! I wonder why Bobby told me not to contact Zoey for some time and instead told me to wait for her here! Oh well!"

Bobby Jones comes in.

"She's here! Please welcome the soon to be Mrs. Steve Smith, Zoey Melanie Wilson!"

"Oh my God! I can't wait! Oh my God! I can't wait to see my girl!" Steve was excited.

**(A/E Warning: what you will read may find very disturbing. If you need to stop reading this story, feel free to do so. I would suggest that you go to the bathroom and throw up. Don't worry, I don't blame you. This is worse than being that poor, sorry guy who had to direct the two Human Centipede movies.)**

Out comes Steve's girlfriend. However, it was...a hideous looking person, who had really messy dirty hair, severe acne over her face, big ugly braces, very hairy legs, overweight (200 lbs), and clad in a white strapless dress.

"Hi Steve! Do you still love me?" she asked.

(Screams) "Where's my girlfriend? Bobby, did you kidnap her? Who is this strange, hideous thing?" Steve freaked out.

"Steve, it's me, Zoey!" Zoey shouted.

"Oh my God! My show is going to be great!" Roger (Bobby) said.

"What show?" Steve asked.

**End of Act 1**

**Act 2**

"Who is this hideous creature?!" Steve shouted.

"Steve, it's me, Zoey! The girl you want to marry one day! Well, guess what? Here I am!" she said,

"Zoey, who did this to you?" Steve asked.

"Steve, it was me, okay? Now, tell me the truth. Are you only dating me because of my looks?" Zoey asked.

"Well, you see…"

"No excuses! You only wanted a hot girlfriend! Guess what? Too bad! I can't always be hot all the time! You know how much time I spent looking this hot?" Zoey interrupted.

"Not really. I thought soccer made you lose all that weight, plus eating right. In fact, I bet you were never that ugly to begin with" Steve thought.

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay fine! I admit. I saw a box and it contained stuff that makes a girl unattractive. There, happy?"

"Steve, that stuff was private. Besides, it was to reflect on how I made a huge change if it weren't for soccer. Now let me explain the process of me looking hot" Zoey explained.

**Flashback**

"_First I start the day with running on my family treadmill. I run until I throw up_!" Zoey narrates as we see her, dressed in a blue sports bra and pink short exercise shorts and white sneakers. She is seen running and brown vomit comes out of her mouth as she pukes on the side.

"_Next, I take a 30 minute shower_" we see her up to her neck, showering and her hair covered with shampoo.

"_I brush my long hair about 300 times_" we see her brushing her long dirty blonde hair, dressed in her normal outfit.

"_I only eat a light breakfast, consisting of orange juice and toast_" she is seen eating her breakfast.

"_Later, I do my daily workout, soccer that is_" she is dressed in a soccer uniform, practicing her skills.

"_After my workout, I have lunch, consisting of prune juice and laxatives_, _to keep my weight low_" Zoey is seen drinking something while she is sitting down on the toilet with her pants down.

"_Last, but not least, I shave any unnecessary body hairs and cleanse my face many time_" Zoey is peeling off hairs from her arms while her face is covered with white face mask. She screams loudly after pulling off her hairs.

**Flashback Ends**

"You realize how hard it is to look so hot?" Zoey asked.

"No. Wow! Now I feel bad" Steve said.

"You should! I'll tell you what. If you love me for who I am, I can still date you" Zoey suggested.

"Yes, Zoey! You're beautiful however you look"

"Good. Let me tell you a story"

"Oh boy, another flashback. I hope pen123 doesn't mind" Steve sighed.

**(A/E: No it's good. Besides, I want each episode to last about 3,000 words, anyways)**

**Flashback**

The scene shifts to a 13 year old Zoey, dressed in a brown shirt and blue pants. She was overweight, her face was covered with severe acne, she had on big braces, and her hair was short. She walked down the school hallways, with everyone staring at her and laughing at her for being ugly. She looks down, sad.

"_I wasn't always the model that guys imagined me today. Nobody wanted to be my friend. A lot of the girls called me a cow, a pig, or a monster_" Zoey narrated.

We see her looking outside, where a bunch of girls are playing soccer.

"_I wanted to be an athlete. But because of how I looked, I knew it wasn't going to happen. Then, one day. I decided to watch a game of soccer. The ball was thrown at me, clearing for a foul. Luckily, I was able to hit it back with my head. Then all of a sudden, I was given an opportunity" _she said as she was watching a game on the bleachers.

"_Hey, you should play too. You're really good" _a girl told Zoey.

**Flashback Ends**

"Since then, that sport was a passion to me" Zoey said as the scene shifts back to the restaurant.

"(Crying) that was beautiful, darling. Did you get that, Joe?" Roger (Bobby) asked.

"Yes, I got it on tape" a cameraman said.

"Well, I guess we can start eating, if you guys don't mind" Steve said.

Later, the scene shifts to Steve's room. Both he and Zoey are dressed in their normal outfits **(A/E: Yes, there is an extra large size for Zoey's outfit). **They are both lying at Steve's bed.

"Dinner was delicious, babe" Zoey said.

"It was, wasn't it?" Steve asked. "Well, I'm glad it was $105. Just like your weight"

"Excuse me?" Zoey wondered.

"Yup, 105 pounds. Oh how I missed it" Steve said as he looks up on the top wall, where it was a large size of Zoey's driver's license, where it says her birthday (December 21, 1997), eye color (hazel), height (5 ft 5 inches), and weight (105 lbs).

"Steve, you haven't learned anything!" Zoey shouted.

"Well, why exactly are you dating me then?" Steve asked.

"Only because you're smart" Zoey replied.

"Oh I see, you want to be one of those neglectful wives who only wanted to marry a smart guy that makes a lot of money. Well excuse me, but I'm no Einstein!" Steve snapped.

"Well I'm no Heidi Klum either" she snapped as well.

"Oh, what the hey?" Steve and Zoey started to make out.

**(FART)**

"Sorry, my bad!" Zoey shouted.

"Oh God! What have I done?" Steve asked himself.

A few days later, Steve and Zoey (still hideous) are lying on the grass.

"You know, for a strange looking girl, you're more fun. That one time when you farted, it didn't smell as bad as I thought it was" Steve said.

"You see, if a girl has a nice personality, it all makes up" Zoey told him.

"So um, what's two plus two?" Steve asked.

"Say what?" Zoey asked.

"Is this water we're sitting on?" Steve asked another question.

"Steve, what's going on?" Zoey wondered.

"Who's Steve? Huh? Where am I?" Steve keeps asking dumb question.

"Oh my God! My boyfriend is an idiot!" Zoey panicked.

"Idiot? What's that?" Steve asked.

**End of Act 2**

**Act 3**

"Steve, either grow up or forget it!" Zoey gets up and leaves.

Steve snaps out of it and calls his dad.

"Hey dad, I don't think this is working. Are you sure that's how you got mom the first or second time?" he asked while calling on his phone.

Later, the scene shifts to Steve's room. He looks at his past photos of him and Zoey. One photo shows the two playing tag, happily. Another was a photo of Steve giving roses to Zoey, when she was in the hospital for treating an injured ankle. Tears streamed down his face.

"What have I done?" he asked himself.

"Maybe I can help" Roger shows up, back to his normal self.

"Hi Roger. Let me guess, you were Bobby the entire time, aren't you?" he asked the alien.

"It wasn't rocket science, Steve. So anyways, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" he rebutted.

"Because I think I know how I can help you. Besides, you are one lucky guy to date Zoey" the household alien responded.

"Okay, what do you want?" Steve asked.

"You see, all I ask is that…"

Later, the scene shifts to the living room.

"Why were you acting so stupid?" asked the ugly looking Zoey.

"Because you know how I feel when I asked you why you were acting so ugly" Steve responded.

"You obviously don't care for who I really am, do you?" she asked.

"I do. Please Zoey. Just accept the fact that being hot as a compliment. You were like a caterpillar. Ugly at the beginning, but later, you transformed into a beautiful butterfly" Steve explained.

"I'm not a bug, Steve" Zoey snapped.

"You see, Zoey. All I ask is that I just want a hot girlfriend to go out with! I want the old, I mean, the same Zoey I met when I saw you the very first time. Is that so much for me to ask?" Steve snapped.

"I just want a smart boyfriend! I can't babysit someone I'm dating. Is that too much to ask, as well?" Zoey angrily asked.

"Wait a minute; we each have something we both want" Steve said.

"You're right! I want you to stay smart" she suggested.

"And I want you to stay hot" he answered back

"You mean as long as we love each other, out relationship will remain strong" she said.

"You betcha!" he exclaimed.

"That's great, Steve! Oh God! My chest is hurting!" Zoey panicked as she holds her chest with her hand.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" her boyfriend was getting worried. "Oh my God! Zoey, you're having a heart attack!" he screamed.

"Hey what's all the screaming? I'm missing out _American Ninja Warrior in my room!_" Stan shouted off-screen.

"Oh this is perfect! Finally, my show is going to be a big hit! Did you get that Joe?" Roger (back in his Bobby Hill Jones persona) asked.

"I guess so" the cameraman said.

The next scene shifts to a hospital. Zoey, who lost all her fat, is lying on the hospital bed. Steve is standing next to her, holding her hand

"Well, the good news was that we were able to recover your heart after removing all that fat, plus we got rid of all that acne to clean herself up a bit. For now, with some rest, she should be back to normal" the doctor said as he leaves the couple alone.

"Zoey, I'm sorry for all this" Steve apologized. "I should have accepted you for who you really are. Ugly as an ogre or beautiful as a swan, I just wanted to let you know, I will always love you"

"No Steve. It's my fault. I should have taken me being hot as a compliment. Instead, I took it as an insult. Plus, I don't want to date a guy who's just smart. I want a guy who loves me very much. I'm sorry too. Don't worry. I still love you too" Zoey apologized as well.

"Oh this is beautiful" Roger (Bobby) comes in.

"Security!" Steve shouted. "Please tell this guy to go away!"

A bunch of cops arrive and escorted Roger (Bobby) away.

"Wait, no! There's still more stuff for me to record! No!" the alien screamed.

"Now, where were we? So how can we make our 6 month anniversary better?" Steve asked.

"I'm not sure but I think we should ask that guy you got rid of" Zoey suggested.

The scene shifts to Pizza Overlord. A bunch of people were gathered on tables, with food and drinks served.

"This is wonderful" Steve said, clad in a black suit and tie with matching shoes.

"It is, babe" Zoey said. Now she is back to her hot self again. She is not wearing braces anyone, no more severe acne, she is skinny (the way she was again), and clad in a short black strapless dress and matching heels.

"You want to sit, babe?" Steve asked as he sticks out his arm to Zoey. The couple walked together.

"Thanks for dropping the charges Steve" Roger (Bobby) said.

Later, everyone is seen eating and socializing.

"Let's give it up for Steve and Zoey, who are celebrating their 6 month anniversary together!" Roger (Bobby) announced.

(Cheering)

Steve and Zoey blushed at each other.

"All right, I think it's time to see those lovebirds dance. Shall we?" Roger (Bobby) suggested.

Steve and Zoey stood in the middle and began to hold each other and dance slowly. The song "She Will be Loved" by Maroon 5, is played. Other couples from the party joined in.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

"Oh, Steve. Our song!" Zoey whispered in her boyfriend's ear as they continue to dance together.

"It is, beautiful" Steve said as he pats his girlfriend's head and kisses it while holding on and dancing with her.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

"Bobby, I think you done an amazing job!" the cameraman said.

"Thank you Joe!" Roger (Bobby) said.

"Steve I want to ask you something. Where is your sister and brother-in-law?" Zoey asked.

"Uhh…" Steve pondered.

The scene shifts to Hayley and Jeff, who are on a hot air balloon.

"Hi guys! Sorry I couldn't make it and have adventures with Jeff in pen123's fan fiction. See you next week" Hayley announced while breaking the fourth wall as she and Jeff continue their hot air balloon adventure.

**End of Act 3**

**I know this episode had no Roger bashing involved. The later episodes for sure there will be some. Anyways, this was a somewhat remake of "Shallow Vows", so I hope that you guys can catch the reference. I apologize to Hayley fans, for not using her in my story. Next week for sure, Hayley will be back. Read and review and peace out everyone!**


	3. Three (or More) Tales of Langley Falls

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show, nor what's going on in the world today. So please, like I said, I own nobody or nothing, except for my OC.**

**Act 1 **

**The Tale of Hayley and Zoey**

The scene takes place at the Smith household. Stan is getting dressed, preparing to work at the CIA. Francine is finishing up cooking pancakes to feed her family.

Steve is finishing up showering and brushing his teeth. Hayley is deciding on which headband to wear (A/E obviously, they are all the same). Jeff is looking for his usual fishing hat, but eventually found it. Roger is putting on a hoodie and blue jeans to hide his identity. The rest of the family is sitting on the dining room, eating their breakfast.

"Hey guys! Zoey is taking me to go get pampered, so I hope Steve wouldn't mind" Hayley announced.

"I wanted to go, but it was a girl's only spa. Oh well, note to self, must get pampered on our one-year anniversary" Steve told himself.

"All right. You ladies have fun" Francine said.

"Make sure you ladies don't put too much makeup now" Stan suggested.

"Whatever" Hayley replied.

(Bell ring)

Steve runs to the door and it was Zoey.

"Hi babe" she said as she hugged and kissed her boyfriend.

"Hey, Zo. Are you and Hayley are excited to try out this spa?" Steve asked.

"I sure am" she responded.

"Hi Zoey!" Hayley said as walks up towards Steve's girlfriend and embraced her.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"You betcha!" Steve's hippie sister replied.

Later, the girls are walking towards a fancy spa building.

"Zoey, to be honest, I usually don't get pampered" Hayley confessed.

"Don't worry. It's my first time, too" she said. "I'm sure it will be fun."

The girls go inside the building. Once there, they are wearing long bathrobes. The girls are getting pedicures on their feet. Unfortunately, because Hayley is a hippie, the guy giving her the pedicure had to scrub her insanely dirty feet, which angers Hayley and kicks him 50 feet across. Later, the girls are taking mud baths. As a worker was going to give Zoey a towel, Zoey made a funny face and scared the person away. Both Hayley and Zoey laugh. Later on, the girls are wearing bath towels around their bodies as they were getting back massages.

"So Hayley how was that hot air balloon ride you went with Jeff?" Zoey asked.

"You see…"

**Flashback**

The scene shifts to the Smith household. Jeff is standing, waiting to get an answer on the phone.

"_It was only me and Jeff. My husband won tickets for a hot air balloon ride from the radio. He was waiting to be caller 100. Once he heard the phone, he won" _Hayley narrated.

"Hello" the phone announced.

"Hi, am I caller 100?" Jeff answered.

"Indeed you are! Congratulations, sir! You just won two tickets to an exclusive hot air balloon riding experience!" the phone announced.

"All right!" he cheered.

Later, the scene shifts to Hayley and Jeff traveling around in the balloon.

"_Later on, he invited me and we went all around the world" _Hayley continues to narrate.

"_It was fun! We passed through Mount Everest, Hollywood, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Eiffel Tower, and so much more"_

We see Hayley and Jeff taking photos of famous landmarks.

**Flashback Ends**

"Zoey, I got to tell you, that was the most fun I ever had with Jeff ever!" Hayley exclaimed.

"I'm glad you had fun!" Zoey responded with a smile.

Later, the girls are in the sauna room, still wearing their towels.

"This needs to be hotter!" Zoey said as she kicked a piece of rock onto the pile of rocks that create the sauna. Hayley throws some water. The place got much hotter.

"Much better!" Hayley exclaimed.

Later, the girls leave the spa, fully dressed, but with their faces covered with a lot of makeup.

"I feel so much girly. I don't feel like a hippie that much anyone" Hayley said.

"Welcome to my world" Zoey said.

A bunch of teen girls walk by Hayley and Zoey.

"Nice makeup!" one of them said.

"Thanks!" both Hayley and Zoey said in unison.

"For a clown! (Laughing)" another teen girl said.

"Ha ha! That was so funny! Well guess what? Do you know what else will be funny? THIS!" Zoey kicks the teen girls into the water and the shore washes them away.

(Screaming)

(Hayley and Zoey laugh)

"Nice one Zoey!" Hayley gave Steve's girlfriend a high five. Later, the girls continue to walk their way home.

"Thanks! If there's anything that bothers me, it's bullies! I hate being picked on. I don't know why people can be so cruel sometimes, just like how I was when I was fat" Zoey explain as tears started to pour down her face. "It's like people don't appreciate me for who I am."

"Don't say that Zoey. I'm sure you're beautiful, just the way you are. Besides, Steve is lucky to have you. Even if you were fat or dirty, you are beautiful. Guys who date girls only because they're hot are complete assholes. Besides, I know how you feel" Hayley comforted her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup. There was this guy I dated before Jeff. He liked me because I was sweet and nice. Since then, he found another girl much prettier than me and that's where I created a rampage" Hayley explained.

"Well, that sucks" Zoey said.

"It did" Hayley responded. The girls see a little boy being picked on by a big bully.

"Hey! Don't hurt me!" the little boy shouted.

"Aww, what's the pipsqueak going to do? Call his mommy!" the bully laughed.

"Hey! You leave that poor kid alone!" Zoey screamed.

"What are you going to do about it? Fight me!" the bully remarked.

Zoey walks towards him, grabs his finger, and swings him around. Later, she kicks him on the stomach multiple times.

"Oww! Okay, you win! I'm out of here!" the bully runs away.

"Thanks friend!" the little boy said.

"Anytime, kid!" Zoey said. The girls walk back home.

"I always wanted to help!" she said.

**End of Act 1**

**Act 2 **

**The Tale of Stan, Roger, and Francine**

The scene takes place at the CIA. Stan brought Roger to his office. By the way, Roger is covered in a hoodie and blue jeans to prevent people from seeing him as an alien.

"So you see Roger, right here is where I work at" Stan explained.

"Oh well then, this looks like a nice place to work at" the alien responded.

"Roger, sit over there and behave yourself. I need to finish up some paperwork for Bullock. So try not to make any noise" Stan ordered.

"Fine, but you better let me have some fun when we go home!" Roger snapped.

As Stan continues to do some paperwork, Roger is sitting around, staying still.

"_Oh God! This is so boring! I wondered why Francine brought me over here!"_ the alien asked himself.

**Flashback**

Roger is sitting on the couch, watching TV. He looks very bored.

"Roger, you need to get out of the household. Put on a disguise. Create a new persona or something" Francine suggested to Roger as she is vacuuming the carpet.

"Gee Frannie. Can't an alien rest for some time! I'm beat, tired, and bored" he talked back at her.

"Roger, if you're not going to do anything, then go bother Stan or something" Francine told him.

"You know what? That's a great idea. I can go bother Stan at the CIA. The only question is how I can get Stan to get me there" Roger asks himself.

**Flashback Ends**

"Huh, I thought Francine kicked me out or something" the alien said to himself.

"Okay Roger, all done! What do you want to do Roger?" Stan asked.

"Let's go pick on Francine!" he suggested.

"Anything else?" Stan asked.

"No Stan" Roger answered back.

"What do you have in mind?" Stan wondered.

"Well Stan, I was thinking that we should help prank Francine by pretending that I'm dead. That way, we see how shocked and crazy she looks" the alien suggested.

"Not a bad idea" Stan said.

Back at the Smith household, Francine is washing the dishes.

(THUD)

"What was that?!" she panicked as she stopped her chore. She runs towards the living room and sees Roger, lying in fake blood.

"(Screams) Stan, Roger is killed!" Francine panicked. Stan

The alien started to speak.

"Oh no! Roger! Who did this to you?!" she asked

"I don't know. Someone must have gotten me!" He answered back.

"Roger, hang on! Don't go!" Stan freaked out,

"(Weakly) Goodbye, you guys…and gotcha!" Roger stood up, all normal and happy.

"What the hell?!" Francine wondered.

"Ha ha! You fell for it Franny! I can't believe you actually fell for that! (Laughs)" Roger laughed.

"(Laughs) oh my God Francine, I can't believe you actually fell for that!" Stan exclaimed.

"You guys are so immature! I hate you guys!" Francine stormed off angrily

"Wait, Francine. I was wrong. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Stan begged for forgiveness.

"Oh, Stan!" Francine hugs and kisses her husband.

"Now, well then, since things have gone well, I guess I shall leave now" Roger said as he walks away.

"Oh no you don't! Where do you think you're going?" Stan hastily asked while he dragged Roger back to the dining room. From then on, Stan takes off his belt from his pants (luckily, they were tight enough to prevent from falling), sits on a chair, grabs Roger, bends him over his lap, and begins a spanking with his belt.

"(Crying) what did I do to deserve this?!" Roger cried as Stan continues to spank the household alien.

"Maybe then you will learn how to behave, damn it!" Stan shouts as he continues to spank him.

"I was behaving! I just don't know what went wrong!" Roger screamed.

**End of Act 2**

**Act 3**

**The Tale of Steve, Barry, Toshi, Snot, Jeff, and Klaus**

Steve is coming home from playing with his friends. He goes to his room and turns on the computer.

"Let's see here. What can I do today? Look up on fancy restaurants? No, too expensive. Besides I exhaust $100 bucks a week on Zoey. Look at porn? No, I made a commitment to stay loyal to my girlfriend. Gee, I don't know what to do. I can play computer games, but I already finished playing with them already" he asked himself.

Jeff walks by. "Hey dude. What's wrong?" he asks his brother in law.

"Jeff, I'm bored. I want to use my computer, but there's nothing I can do" Steve told him.

"Isn't there that game you played with your friends? You know, the one where your character gets killed by hearing Rohtaga?" he suggests.

"No! Last time I played that, I died so many times. I can't go back playing that stupid game. Besides, the guys make me look like the weakest link" he rebuked.

Klaus walks by.

"Hey Steve, is the computer on? Say what? Why are you looking bored? You're usually hooked up with that thing" the household pet goldfish said.

"Hi Klaus! Jeff wants me to play that online game, where I play Agathor" Steve said.

"Oh, you mean Rohtaga?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, that's the one" Steve said.

"Hey, how about this? What if I told you there is a way to avoid getting killed from hearing your name backwards, then can I play?" Klaus suggested.

"You got a deal!" Steve shakes hand with the goldfish.

Later, the scene shifts to the online game. Steve is Agathor, Jeff is a goat-man, and Klaus is a blue troll.

"So friends, what should we do today? Build houses? Beat up some dragons or what?" Steve asks. Out of nowhere, his friends show up in the game. It's the same characters that Barry, Toshi, and Snot used in the episode "Dungeons and Wagons".

"Hey look who's back!" Snot shouted.

"It's Rohtha…" Barry was interrupted by Steve.

"Say my name backwards and you will die! I'm here to avenge my own death!" he exclaimed.

"How are you going to do that?" Snot wondered.

Toshi typed, "Steve Smith should be beat. Sorry, I can't talk. I have laryngitis."

Steve, Jeff, and Klaus attack Steve's friends in the game. They emerged victorious.

"We did it! We won!" Steve announced, shifting back to Steve's room.

"High five, my man!" Jeff shouted as they high five each other.

"Hooray, we won! Now what?" Klaus wondered.

"Ugh, good question Klaus. I guess finish the game itself" Steve suggested.

"Good thinking, my man" Jeff agreed.

From there on, Steve and Jeff actually finished the game by defeating the most difficult boss ever. However, as Steve is playing, he looks a bit down.

"Hey Steve, what's wrong?" Klaus wondered.

"Hey Klaus, I am suppose to be happy, but I'm not. I guess the fact that I'm so involved with this game that I totally forgot that the purpose was to have fun with my friends" Steve answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What should we do instead?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a new game" Steve suggested.

"Like what?" Jeff asked.

The scene switches to Snot's house. Snot and Barry are watching TV on the couch, whereas Toshi is at home, resting. They look bored.

"Barry, today is so boring. I wish there was a different game we're both good at, something that Steve can't beat us" Snot suggested.

"Like what? Duck, duck, goose?" Barry made a request.

"I guess so" he answered back.

(DING)

"_You got mail"_ Snot's laptop announced. Snot opens the e-mail.

"_Dear Snot. I found this exciting game you guys should check out! It is much more fun than that lame online RPG game. Test it out and let me know when you're online. - Steve"_ Snot read.

"Okay, what is this?" he opens the link attached to the e-mail. It was a Pac-man lookalike game.

"Hey Barry, you should check this out!" he shouted.

"Oh, what is that?" the fat guy asked.

"Let me tell Toshi!" Snot requested.

The scene shifts to Toshi's room. He is looking on his laptop in his bed.

(Gasps)

He starts playing the game that Steve e-mailed him to.

Steve, Jeff, Klaus, Barry, Snot, and Toshi spent all afternoon, playing.

It was late at night. Steve, Jeff, and Klaus are sleeping on their computers. Francine walks by.

"Aww, my babies are tired" she takes her son and puts him to bed. She tucks him in and gives him a goodnight kiss.

"Sweet dreams, my angel" Francine said.

**End of Act 3**

**Act 4 (Only chapter in which there is an act 4)**

**The Tale of The Ice Bucket Challenges (AD Style)**

**Scene 1**

Stan and Roger are standing outside of the pool, wearing their swimsuits.

"Hi guys. This is Stan and Roger! We would accept the ice bucket challenge! Before we cover ourselves with this frigid cold water, we are issuing a challenge to Steve, Hayley, Francine, Jeff, Bullock, and Peter Griffin! So here we go"

Stan and Roger picks up a bucket of ice cold water and pours it all over their bodies.

"OH MY GOD! The water is so damn cold! (Screams)" Roger screamed.

"Oh my! Oh God! It's cold! It's cold! It's cold!" Stan exaggerated.

**End of Scene 1**

**Scene 2**

Hayley and Jeff are outside of the Smith household, dressed in their normal outfits.

"Hi, readers! Hayley and Jeff here! We are here to accept the ice bucket challenge. At first I thought it looks dangerous. Then I'd figured, what can go wrong? So anyways, here we go!" Hayley announced.

"Oh, and before we attempt this challenge, we would like to issue this challenge to my wife's brother Steve, Zoey Wilson, and my friends watching this! So here we go"

The couple covers their body from head to toe with ice cold water from a bucket.

"(Screams) Oh my God! My hair!" Hayley screamed.

"Oh my God! That was so much fun!" Jeff exclaimed.

**End of Scene 2**

**Scene 3**

Steve and Zoey are outside Zoey's house. They are both wearing t-shirts and shorts and sandals.

"Hello readers. Steve and Zoey here. We are proud to accept the ice bucket challenge!" Zoey announced.

"Yup. To make things fun, we are issuing a challenge to Barry, Toshi, Snot, Lisa Silver, Vince Chung, Amy, Janet Lewis, and Debbie! We're taking this like real people and here we go!" Steve announced.

Zoeve proceeds to get a bucket of ice cold water and poured their bodies with it.

"(Screams) Steve, this was crazy!

**End of Scene 3**

**Scene 4**

Barry, Toshi, Snot, Lisa Silver, Vince Chung, Amy, Debbie and Janet Lewis are outside of the school, wearing their everyday clothes.

"Hi guys! Steve issued us a challenge! The famous ice bucket challenge! So here we go! We will nominate nobody else because everyone else chose to donate instead! So here goes nothing!" Snot said as the whole group of people is covered from head to toe with a bucket of ice cold water.

(Screaming)

"Crap! Damn you Steve!" Lisa shouted.

**End of Scene 4**

**End of Act 4**

**That's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This idea is based on an episode of _Avatar: The Last Airbender._ Since the Ice Bucket challenge has become a phenomenon, I'd figure why not parody it. Please DO NOT nominate me or other authors. This is all pretend on this site, okay? I don't mind your OC characters or any regular/supporting characters taking part in your stories, but not the authors. Thank you for your cooperation. **

**Also on a side not, last week, one of the greatest actors, Robin Williams (1951-2014), passed away. He brought laughter and joy to many fans around the world. I enjoy his work in **_**Good Will Hunting, Mrs. Doubtfire, Aladdin, Jumanji, Jack, Patch Adams, Robots, Mork & Mindy, Dead Poets Society, and many more of his hard work.**_** You will be truly missed.**

**I did my best to make this chapter entertaining. To be honest, writing these episodes is harder than I thought. So if it wasn't up to par with my other chapters, I apologize. I will try to get better. It's even difficult that next week I start school, so like I said, I will do my best to keep entertaining you guys.**

**Oh, next week's chapter/episode, one male character turns into a girl. (No it is NOT Stan!). You'll see!**

**On a side note, there is a poll that I posted on my profile page. I am hoping if you guys would be generous to vote on it, that will be great. Thank you. Read, review, and have a nice day!**


	4. Steve Swallows the Pill

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song the kids sing at the end of my story. It's called freedom of speech, people! Please let my people enjoy this episode.**

**Act 1**

The scene takes place at the CIA. A school bus has parked on the parking lot. Students began to file out of the yellow vehicle.

"Thanks for chaperoning this field trip, you guys! I can't believe we get to spent time with Dad as his job" Steve told Hayley and Jeff. His outfit is slightly altered. Instead of the usual short sleeve red vest, Steve had a long sleeve version of his red vest.

"Anytime, little brother. Either ways, Dad will still make me do it" Hayley replied.

"Same here, dude. Besides, I never ever gone to a field trip all my life" Jeff said.

Steve's class, which also included Snot, Barry, Toshi, and Zoey, all walked into the CIA.

"Welcome, young minions!" Stan greeted Steve's class.

"Welcome to the CIA. Here, you see these fine-looking people working really hard to keep this country safe! I would like for all of you to welcome the great Avery Bullock!"

Avery Bullock walks in.

(Applause)

"Welcome, children. Smiths, it's so good to see you!" he told Steve and Hayley, who simply smiled back at him.

"So you see here, we hire the finest security agents that prevent serious crimes or terrorism in the United States" Bullock continues to lecture Steve's class as they all continue to tour around the CIA.

"In this section, we have the fake ID prevention section" Bullock demonstrates the section as CIA workers are scanning IDs to see if they were real or not.

"Last time the fake IDs crime occurred, a lot of kids got super drunk and we had to figure out who made them" Bullock recalled.

"Wow! I hate to be that guy" Zoey told Steve, who slightly frowned at her.

They walk by towards a laboratory.

"Here we have a bunch of guys working on some futuristic pills that can change the world. Any questions so far?" Bullock asked.

Only Zoey raised her hand.

"How exactly does this change the world?" she asked.

"Many ways, young lady. These pills can make you smart, gay, lady-like, anything that pops out of your head. You name it, we make it" Bullock answered.

"Enough about that, what do you say lunch?" Bullock asked.

"YEAH!" Steve's class said in unison.

"Great. Follow me!" Bullock led the way to the cafeteria.

"Oh cool! I want these pills!" Snot exclaimed.

"Snot! What are you doing?" Steve asked his friend.

"Steve! These pills can turn any guy into a girl! This is perfect! I always wanted to be a girl!" he wondered.

"That's great, Snot! Everyone else has left! Come on now! I'm starving!" Steve said as Snot puts down the pill. As Steve was leaving, Snot inserted one pill inside his pocket as nobody else was looking.

During lunchtime, Steve's class was eating at the cafeteria at the CIA, munching on food they brought from home.

"So guys, how do you like my dad's job?" Hayley asked Barry, Toshi, and Snot as they are sitting together, along with Steve, Zoey, and Stan.

"I love it! I want to work here one day! I want to stop the bad guys!" Barry exclaimed.

"Watashi mo (me too)" Toshi agreed.

"That's great, you guys!" Stan approved.

"I'll be right back! I need to get a napkin" Steve leaves the table to find a napkin.

As the rest of the people that Steve was sitting to were busy chatting, Snot takes out the pill that turns a guy into a girl and puts it inside Steve's unattended water bottle.

"Oh man, this is going to be epic" he told himself.

Steve returns with a napkin.

"Okay guys, what did I miss?" he asked as he drinks water from his infected bottle.

Later, Steve's class is leaving the CIA to return to school for dismissal time. As they are walking, Steve's pencil falls out of his pants pocket.

Later, everyone is boarding on the bus. Zoey just got out the bathroom and noticed something on the ground.

"Oh, I can get that" Zoey bends down to pick up her boyfriend's writing utensil. During the process, the belt loop of her black jeans got attached by a hanging hook. It rips part of her pants, exposing her light blue bikini panties.

"Oh no!" Zoey blushed as her pants were ripped. She tried to cover her underwear with her hands, but the hole was so big to be covered. Fortunately, it was her all by herself.

Steve walks by.

"There's my pencil...whoa!" Steve blushed at the sight of his girlfriend's exposed underwear.

"Quick Steve, give me your red vest, please!" Zoey pleaded.

"Uh, sure!" Steve gave her his red vest, even though he still had his orange shirt on. Fortunately, it was long enough to cover the hole Zoey made in her pants.

"Great! These jeans cost $200! My mom isn't going to be happy about this! Thanks babe!" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Anytime babe! Let's go home! The bus is waiting for us!" they board inside.

"Oh God! I wish I was a girl!" Steve shouted inside his mind. "Just one day, I want to wear panties! Why God why?! Why was I born a boy?!" he continued to pester himself about his gender.

Later at night, Steve was getting ready for bed. He is clad in a white t-shirt and orange sweatpants as sleepwear. He went straight to bed after finishing brushing his teeth.

"Oh God! I wish I was a hot girl, just like Zoey! Please, all I ask is make me be a hot girl for a day! Is this too much to ask?" Steve prayed, and then he falls asleep.

Hours later, after everyone is totally asleep, Steve had trouble sleeping. He decides to go to the bathroom without waking anyone up. However, he starts to feel a bit strange.

As he enters the washroom, Steve starts feeling pain. His hair is starting to grow much longer to reach to his hips, his chest is growing boobs, his fingernails is growing with black nail-polish, he starts developing lips with red lipstick, his butt is now the size of a female booty.

"OWWWW! What the hell is going on with me?!" Steve panicked as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.

"Who is she? She looks so fine to me! Oh crap! It's me!" he shouted.

**End of Act 1**

**Act 2**

"Guys! You're not going to believe this" Steve walks by. He now has a female body, even though he still wears his usual red short-sleeve vest, orange shirt, blue jeans, glasses, and white sneakers.

The whole family screamed.

"Oh my God! My little brother...is now my little sister!" Hayley exclaimed worriedly.

"What the hell?! My baby boy is now my baby girl?!" Francine shouted.

"Steve, what have you done?! Why did you take the sex changing pills?!" Stan shouted.

"Nothing Dad. I didn't take the pill or anything. I swear! I was with my friends the whole time. I didn't swallow anything!" Steve protested.

"Steve's right, Dad. Besides, we were sitting with him and his girlfriend and friends during lunchtime yesterday" Hayley supported.

"I will get to the bottom of this!" Stan exclaimed.

"While you're at it, do you mind investigating on why the milk has gotten spoiled?" Francine asked.

"Mom, the milk expired yesterday" Hayley explained.

"Oh, case closed then" Francine crossed her arms.

Later, Steve is in Hayley's room.

"Okay, Steve. First of all, to avoid thinking Steve is a girl's name, you will need to change your name" Hayley suggested.

"Like what, Stev-a?" Steve asked.

"No! How about Stacy?" she suggested.

"Good idea!" he agreed. "Damn, I need to inform Zoey about this"

"I already told her" Hayley said. "She said she'll do whatever it takes to return to your boy-self. But she says for now the only thing you can do is enjoy being a woman"

"Like how?" Steve/Stacy asked.

"First Steve, you need to get rid of any remaining boy hairs. Here's a bucket and shaver and soap and shampoo. I'll go find you some lady clothes" Hayley hands her brother/sister a bucket of stuff.

"Don't forget to wash up" she also added.

"Got it!" Steve/Stacy said.

Later, Steve/Stacy had his/her body hairs shaved. (S)/he is wearing a towel around his/her body. Hayley walks in.

"Okay, Ste...I mean, Stacy. To be a lady, you're going to have to dress like a lady. First, put this on" she gives him a pair of white cotton panties.

"Nice!" (s)/he puts them on.

"Next, the bra!"

Hayley adjusts her brother's/sister's bra after removing his/her towel (A/E: his/her boobs are censored by the way).

"Next, the skirt, tank top, heels, a little bit of makeup, and voila!" Hayley finishes dressing up her newly designed brother/sister.

Steve/Stacy is now clad in a blue short skirt, orange and red tank top, and black heels.

"What do you think?" Hayley gives him/her a mirror to look at.

"I love it! Thanks sis!" Steve/Stacy said.

"Anytime, little brother...I mean sister!" Hayley smiled. "I wish Jeff was here. He's busy selling Girl Scout cookies just to win a bike."

Later, Jeff is trying to sell Girl Scout cookies in front of the Langley Falls Mall.

"Hey, grandpa! Aren't you a bit too old to be selling these cookies?" a little girl asked.

"No, the big question is, aren't you a bit too young to be selling these cookies?" Jeff rebutted.

"Hey! What's going on?" out comes Roger, dressed in a yellow wig, a girl's scout uniform, red lipstick, and heels.

"Roger?!" Jeff wondered.

"Who's Roger? My name is Sunflower Lilly Beth! Leader of the Twinkle Flower Girls Scout. You are violating the Girl's Scout rules! So therefore, be gone old man!" he ordered.

"I'm not an old man, old lady!" Jeff shouted.

"Okay, you want the easy way or hard way?" Roger (Sunflower) asked.

"(Sight) I guess the hard way!" Jeff surrendered.

Roger (Sunflower) takes out a baseball bat and destroys Jeff's booth. The little girl laughed.

"I'll get you for this!" Jeff vowed to get revenge.

Later, Steve/Stacy is learning how to walk on heels back at home.

"Hayley, how in the world can you walk with these terrible things?" s/he asked.

"Not always. Remember, I'm the one who always wear the sandals" Hayley added.

Francine walks by. "So how are my girls doing?" she asked.

"Not so well, mom. Ste…uh Stacy is finding walking on heels to be like rocket science" Hayley complained.

"Mom! How exactly can you walk in these?" Steve/Stacy asked his/her mom as he continues to struggle to walk on heels.

Later, Steve/Stacy and Hayley are walking at Langley Falls Mall. Plus, they invited Zoey to come along too.

"Steve, us girls…"

"It's Stacy!" s/he corrected Zoey.

"My bad. So Stacy, what Hayley and I enjoy doing during our free time is some shopping. Trust me, you will have fun" Zoey said.

"Like where?" Steve/Stacy asked.

"Let's say it's somewhere I really don't feel comfortable bringing you" Zoey said.

The ladies walk into Victoria's Secret.

"Oh crap!" Steve/Stacy panicked in his/her mind.

At the place, there was a bunch of lingerie models and the bras and panties were on sale.

"Stacy, which ones do you like? I like these cute ones!" Zoey shows her boy/girlfriend a pair of pink lacy panties.

"Those are nice!" s/he agreed.

"What about these?" Hayley showed her brother/sister a pair of aqua blue bikini panties.

"I like those!" Steve/Stacy agreed also. "Excuse me, ladies! I need to get some fresh air!" s/he ran from the store and started to puke in a nearby garbage bin.

"Oh my God! This is too much for me!" s/he panicked.

Snot arrived.

"Oh my God! It's Steve! I did it! My plan worked. All I have to do is ask her out and then I finally can get my hands on a hot girl!" he told himself. He walks by towards Steve/Stacy. "Hi beautiful woman. Lovely day isn't it?" he asked.

"Oh crap! It's Snot! Okay Steve, act natural!" s/he told him/herself. "Hello, I'm Stacy! It's nice to meet you handsome!" s/he offered a handshake to Snot.

"I'm Snot! Nice to meet you! So uh do you want to go grab a slice of pizza and then go for a walk anytime you want?" Snot asked.

"I'd be delighted. Thank you!" Steve/Stacy kissed Snot on the cheek.

"See you around! Here's my number!" Snot gives him/her his number and leaves. Once again, Steve/Stacy throws up in the same garbage bin.

"I really need to stop doing that" s/he told him/herself.

**End of Act 2**

**Act 3**

"Oh my God! I don't want to go out with Snot! What the hell am I going to do?!" Steve/Stacy keeps walking in circles back in his/her room. "It's simple. All I have to do is tell Snot that I just want to be friends. I'll explain that I want to be abstinent and then we can become boyfriend and girlfriend after dating. I'm sure he'll understand" Steve/Stacy told him/herself.

The scene shifts to the outside of Langley Falls Mall. Jeff is waiting patiently.

"Please somebody buy my cookies! My wife is sick and she needs some money!" Jeff begged.

"Give it up, grandpa! You can't win! Us Twinkle Flower Girls Scouts always win!" one of the girls exaggerated.

"Yeah, why don't you go away and leave it to the younger generation!" another little girl said.

"You heard the girls! Get packing!" Roger (Sunflower) supported.

"(Sigh) you guys win!" Jeff was defeated, took down his booth, and packed everything in his van. As he was going to drive home, a man in a blue polo shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes approaches.

"Hello, are you that old guy that's trying to sell cookies?" the man asked.

"Yes" Jeff answered.

"I'm Don. I'm craving for some cookies! You think you can add some pot into it? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'll give you the bike, since I want it gone anyways" Don suggested.

"I think I can help you with that?"

"You mind if I buy all of them? The bike is yours. Besides, I run the cookie selling competition. I need to quit anyways. These girls are too annoying to me!" Don exclaimed.

"Yes!" Jeff agreed.

Later, Zoey is going back to her room after taking a shower. She is seen wearing a pink towel around her body.

(Phone ring)

Zoey picks up her iPhone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Zoey. It's Hayley. I found a cure to Steve's girl problem. It's at the CIA. All you need to do is drive there, then go pick up the vaccine to transform a guy who turned into a girl and back to a male again. I would go, but Jeff hasn't arrived yet, plus my mom and dad aren't home yet and I have no care. You think you can do it?" Hayley called.

"Yes I can!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Hurry! There isn't much time. You only have 2 hours before the CIA closes early!" Hayley ordered.

"I'm on my way!" Zoey said as she runs while removing her towel. (**A/E: She removes it while she disappears from the screen**). "Oh crap! I need clothes!" she shouted off-screen.

Later, after a trip to the park and pizzeria, Snot and Steve/Stacy returned home with robes. They both go inside Snot's room.

"I'm so glad to be wearing these robes right now" Snot said.

"Just one question, why are we wearing this?" Steve/Stacy asked.

"You see Stacy, this means good luck in my house. Without it, we'd be cursed. Since my mom isn't home until tomorrow night, I have the house to myself" Snot said.

"That's great, Snot" Steve/Stacy added.

"Stacy, you are the most wonderful girl a guy could have!" Snot exclaimed.

"You're so hot too! I don't know why that Steve kid has a girlfriend and you don't! Oh well, life ain't always fair!" Steve/Stacy agreed.

"You ready for this?" Snot removes his robe, revealing his tighty whities.

"You betcha!" Steve/Stacy removed his/her robe, revealing his/her white bra and panties.

The couple got into bed together and they start kissing.

Meanwhile, Zoey (dressed in her normal outfit) is driving around 100 miles per hours.

"Don't worry, babe! Zoey is coming to get you! I'm getting my boyfriend back!" she shouted.

Then, a 2011 Toyota Prius crashes into an oil truck and creates a huge fire explosion.

"Oh boy. Sucks to be that person, huh?" Zoey chuckled as she is looking out the window, where the car, similar to her's, crashed pretty badly.

Later, Snot removes his underpants inside the covers.

Steve/Stacy removes his/her bra and panties inside the covers as well.

"Can I feel your boobs now?" Snot asked.

Steve/Stacy gives a blank look.

Later, the Twinkle Flower Girls Scouts are bored, waiting for more customers.

"Hey, girls! Look what I got?" Jeff arrived with a shiny blue bike.

"Hey! You stole it! I'm calling the police!" one of the girls shouted.

"You are calling nobody!" Don shouted as he arrived. "This man has sold all of these cookies and therefore, he won!"

Jeff later runs over the Twinkle Flower Girls Scout's booth.

"(Crying) Sunflower, that mean old man destroyed our cookies booth!" the girls shouted.

"No! My cookies! Don't worry girls! I'll get your parents to confront this stranger!" Roger (Sunflower) snapped.

"Not if I can help it!" Jeff exclaimed as he keeps running away.

"Uh, I'm out of here! I quit! Congrats, Jeffrey Drew!" Don leaves.

Later, the girls are receiving spankings from their mothers.

"How dare you disrespect a nice gentleman?" one of the moms shouted.

The girls cried as they continue to receive their punishment. Jeff smiled. "It feels good to tell on someone! And as for you, Sunflower!" Jeff gets Roger (Sunflower) and sucker punches him.

"My face! My beautiful face!" Roger (Sunflower) cried.

He rides away, happily, on his bike.

Later, Snot was about to get in bed with Steve/Stacy.

"Finally, I got the girl of my dreams! Goodbye, virginity!" Snot exclaimed. As Steve/Stacy and Snot were about to kiss...

(Door breaks)

"Steve!" Zoey arrived with the vaccine.

"Steve?! Uh, it's not what it looks like!" Snot panicked.

"What?! I was about to lose my virginity to my best friend! Get out of here, you perv!" Steve/Stacy shouted.

Zoey hands Steve/Stacy the vaccine. S/he injects it in the arm, thus turning Steve back into a male, although he is still naked. Luckily, he covered himself with a robe.

"Steve! I'm so sorry I drugged you. It is all my fault! I just wanted to lose my virginity! That's all. Please don't tell my parents or yours!" Snot pleaded.

"Snot! I almost had sex with you. I was brainwashed. However, I got to experience what life was like as a girl! I won't tell on you, but next time, there isn't a next time! Zoey, let's go home. Oh and by the way, you are staying a virgin" Steve said.

Snot began to cry.

"Wah! I almost (bleep)-ed a hot girl! It's not fair! It's not fair!" Snot got upset.

"Zoey, I believe these are yours" Steve hands his girlfriend the white bra and panties.

"These aren't mine, but thank you babe!" she kissed him on the lips. "I'm glad you're normal again. I was worried about being forced to turn into a lesbian"

"Thank you Zoey for saving me!" Steve thanked his girlfriend as they walk home, holding hands. Snot continues to throw a tantrum.

Back at the Smith household, Francine hugs her son.

"I'm so glad my baby boy is a boy again!" she said.

"Good to see you again, son" Stan said.

"Thanks guys!" Steve said.

"Thank you Zoey, for saving my son! If you ever plan on getting married early, please live with us!" Stan suggested.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith. But it will be a long time before this marriage stuff" Zoey said.

"She's right dad" Steve supported his girlfriend.

Hayley arrives. She runs and hugs her brother.

"I have my little brother back!" she exclaimed.

Jeff also arrives.

"Hey guys! Who wants to go on a bike ride?" he asked, while he arrived in the house, with his winning bike.

Steve, Hayley, Jeff, and Zoey are riding downhill on their bikes.

"_The raindrops keep fallin' on my head_" Steve sang.

"_But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red_" Zoey continues the song.

"_Crying's not for me_" Jeff sings along.

"_Cause I ain't gonna stop the rain by complaining_" Hayley sings with them as well.

The guys and girls ride down the road as the sky is setting up a beautiful sunset.

**End of Act 3**

**There you have it boys and girls. The only hint that I can give you for next's week episode is a remake of a Steve/Hayley episode. See if you can guess it. Until then, don't forget to read and review and have a wonderful day!**


	5. Taking Bad

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing that doesn't belong to me.**

**Act 1**

The scene takes place at Pearl Bailey High School. Steve is in class, with Barry, Toshi, and Snot.

"So class, next week, we will have the biggest test ever in all of Langley Falls! It is the TWAT (Teen Worldwide Academic Test). Therefore, you will need to be prepared. To be ready, I have here practice books for you guys to study on" Steve's teacher announced.

"Aww!" the class groaned.

"That sucks! I wish we never had to study this weekend! I have plans for Zoey" Steve told his friends.

"I hear you. I just wish we had one weekend without any homework. I feel like this is too much. Is this suppose to be corporal punishment or what?!" Snot panicked.

"I'm scared. I want my mommy!" Barry screamed.

"Watashi wa watasu hitsuyō ga samonakereba watashinohaha wa watashi o kandō sa remasu! (I need to pass or else my mother will disown me!" Toshi shouted.

"Guys, relax! I know how we ace this test!" Steve brought up an idea.

Later, the scene shifts to the Smith's family garage. Hayley, Jeff, and Roger are forming a three person band. Hayley is playing the trumpet, while Jeff is playing the bass, whereas Roger is playing the drums.

"Guys! This is going to be so much fun!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I know! I can't wait to perform in front of people!" Hayley agreed.

"Yeah, you guys! Screw singing! We will be the best instrumental band in all of Langley Falls!" Roger declared.

Francine arrived.

"So, how's my new group coming along?" she asked.

"Great, mom. I feel like we are ready to perform in front of thousands of people" Hayley declared.

"Whoa! Hold on, Hayley. First we need to find a small group, don't you think?" Roger protested.

"Roger's right, babe. Besides, how are we going to attract a certain amount of people?" Jeff wondered.

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something" Francine leaves.

"Mom's right, you guys! Let's hit it one more time" Hayley orders the band as they play an instrumental version of _Handlebars_ by Flobots.

Later, Steve arrives at Zoey's house. They are busy studying together in Zoey's room.

"So Steve, you divide these polynomials by these polynomials?" Zoey asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's it" he answered.

"Oh, I got it! Okay now, what about this word problem? I freakin hate word problems, babe!" she complained.

"It's not that bad, Zo. Once you think about it, it's not that bad" he comforted her.

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"That's good, because I need to pass this test. Rumor has it that nerds choke on standardized tests" Zoey said.

"What makes you say that?" he wondered.

"Because I heard these tests are rigged" she replied.

"What do you mean, rigged?" Steve asked.

"The people in charge of making them determine who does well and who doesn't. They want to turn everything into a competition. Standardized tests resemble the WWE, babe" Zoey said.

"Damn! I really hope we can do well together" Steve was worried.

"Steve! Don't worry. We'll be fine!" Zoey cheered him up. "Okay, let's continue studying, shall we?" she asked.

Later, Steve is lying on his bed, clad in black t-shirt and blue sweatpants.

"How am I supposed to have a happy future with Zoey, where this stupid test determines our future?" he asked himself. "If I want to get a high score what will I need to do?" Steve falls asleep.

**Dream Sequence**

A 40-year-old Steve, in a casual suit and tie, is now living with a 39-year-old Zoey, dressed in a white dress and matching heels.

"Zoey, I'm so glad we're married together!"

"I'm happy too, darling!"

"So how about this test huh? You know the one we took 23 years ago?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah, about that. We choked so badly. It's a good thing we're promoting our new job" Zoey said as they arrived…in an abandoned video store.

"What's this?" Steve asked.

"Oh that's Blockbuster. You see, because we both failed miserably, this was the only place we can work now. But hey, it's $5 an hour. Not too shabby, huh?" Zoey asked.

**Dream Sequence Ends**

Steve wakes up.

"No!" he screamed. "I can't work at a broken place! No! I want to have a happy future with Zoey and there's nothing that can stop us!" he turns on the lights in his room. He opens the closet, inside was a lot of stuff.

"Let's see here" Steve examines some stuff.

"I wondered, since Zoey said the tests were rigged, there's a good chance we will both choke on it. So then, all I need to do is to out-rig the exams! Perfect! Now let's see here" Steve turns on his laptop and begins to do some research. "**How to Beat Up an Exam, **no. **How to Rape an Exam,** no." Steve continues to scroll down. "Perfect! **How to Cheat on an Exam Without Getting Caught and Knowing What's on It.** Okay, here goes nothing"

Later, the next day, Hayley, Jeff, and Roger (wearing a black vest and matching pants with a metal belt) are performing at the park. They are performing an instrumental of _Safe and Sounds_ by Capital Cities.

A bunch of people are walking towards the group as they continue to perform. Later on, more and more people are watching Hayley, Jeff, and Roger perform various songs. After they play their last song, they were given a huge standing ovation.

"We did it! We are the next big thing!" Hayley declared.

"And it's all because of me!" Roger bragged while Hayley and Jeff glared at the alien.

"What? I'm more beautiful than you guys!" he exclaimed.

Meanwhile, it was days before the big test. Steve's geometry class was having a test.

"Remember class, there's no talking or cheating. Any of that gets an automatic expulsion. Once you get your exam, you may begin" Steve's teacher announced.

Days later, Steve received his test back. It was a 100%.

"Wow, Steve! How did you do so well?" Snot asked as he got a 59%.

"Oh, I know a thing or two about passing tests" Steve said.

**End of Act 1**

**Act 2**

Later, the scene shifts to Steve's room.

"Here we are, boys! My office to a better future" Steve showed his friends his secret to passing tests.

"What is all this?" Snot asked.

"This looks cool. I want to play in here" Barry said.

"Now boys, I was thinking. I'm going to open up my own cheat sheet business. All you guys have to is ask me what upcoming test you will have, I'll look it up, make the answers sheets, and voila! Easy A! It only costs $5!" Steve announced.

"Just like the movie!" Barry cheered.

There was a montage of students taking tests. Later, a bunch of kids are outside of the Smith household. Luckily, it was Steve by himself. The kids ask him to answers sheets. They pay him. He gets more and more money and more students keep getting 100%. At Pearl Bailey High, the teachers had mixed reactions to recently high testing scores. All this was done in the song _I Feel Good_ by James Brown.

Later, Steve is counting all the dollar bills he received.

"What's this?" Hayley appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh crap!" Steve quickly hides his money.

"Hey, I saw that! You like _Total Drama,_ Steve?" Hayley notices a poster of _Total Drama _on the wall of Steve's wall.

"Oh yeah, this was a gift from Zoey" he said.

"I like that show, too. It makes me realize something" Hayley wondered.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Why aren't there any hippies on that show?" she pondered.

"Ask Chris. He will know" he replied.

"True story. Okay, I'll leave you alone with whatever secret mission you're hiding from me. Toodles!" Hayley leaves.

"Phew!" Steve was relived.

"Aha!" Hayley shouted as she returned.

"(Gulp)" Steve looks worried.

"I got a great song for my band to perform. I'll play the theme song to _Total Drama._ People love it, anyways. It will be perfect. Okay for sure, I'll leave you alone with whatever evil master plan you have that you wouldn't trust your big sister on. See ya!" Hayley finally leaves.

Later, at Zoey's house, Steve and Zoey were having a conversation.

"Babe, that's great! You're saying that you have ALL the answers to every test?" she asked.

"Yup!" he answered back.

"That's amazing. So uh, you think you can give me answers to my American History test on Friday?" Zoey asked.

"Sure! Here you go!" Steve hands her a piece of paper.

"Boy that was fast! Thanks babe! Your secret is safe with me!" Zoey kissed Steve on the lips.

At the CIA, Stan is playing _Candy Crush_.

"Damn it, Candy Crush guy! Why do you have to be such a douche?!" he shouted.

Bullock walks by.

"Smith! I need your help" he told him.

"Sorry sir!" Stan logs off from his video game.

"You see, students are mysteriously passing their classes with perfect grades!" Bullock declared.

"That's good, isn't it?" Stan asked.

"You see, the question is how do they passing yet not actually understand the material? It seems like that someone is making cheat sheets for these kids?" Bullock wondered.

"Oh no! It can't be Hayley, is it?" Stan was worried.

"Relax, Smith. It's not your daughter. If you can figure out who did that, I'll give you a bonus!" Bullock announced.

Later, it was the big day. The students felt confident on their big exam. They are ready to act the Teen Worldwide Academic Test.

"All right class. You may begin now!" the proctor announced as the students were confident in acing the big test.

As the days goes on, a group of people walks in Principal Lewis's office, congratulating him on the school's success.

"Sir, congratulations! Your school had the highest average on the Teen Worldwide Academic Test! What's your secret?" one of the reporters asked.

"I have no idea, really. I bet these kids are really smart or something. It's something about them. Whatever it is, I am so proud of these young ones" he said.

Later on in the same day, Steve is whistling to a song while he leaves the restroom. He drops something on the floor. Principal Lewis was about to enter, until he notices something.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked. "Hmm."

Later on, Steve was enjoying lunch with his friends.

"_Steve Smith, please report to the principal's office. Steve Smith, to the principal's office_" the school radio announced.

"Oh crap!" he freaked out.

Steve goes to the office. "Hi sir."

"Smith, I know what you have been doing" Principal Lewis said.

"Sir, whatever it is, I didn't do anything" Steve protested.

"Let me tell you one thing" the school principal stood up from his chair. He…gave Steve a big hug.

"What's this for?" Steve asked.

"Thanks to your devious plan, we made so much money. The school received a $5 million bonus!" Principal Lewis announced.

"Ugh, that's great sir" Steve said.

"Listen, young man, I won't tell if you don't say anything" he ordered.

"I can trust you"

"I promise some of this money goes to you!" he promised.

"Deal!" the guys shook hands.

As the days go by, the scores and grades began to skyrocket. Back at the CIA, Stan is getting frustrated at his office.

"Grr! This mystery is so hard to solve! I might as well call it quits!" he shouted. "Unless...no, I got nothing. Maybe I should tell Bullock to forget about this and focus more on this country's economy" he suggested to himself. "Oh well, back to _Candy Crush_!"

Later on, Principal Lewis arrived to the school on a fancy new car and new clothes.

Steve walks by, "Hi sir. How are you?"

"Great Smith. Guess what? I did a little shopping last night. I really hope that you didn't mind" he told him.

"You still have some money for me?" Steve asked.

"Oh yeah, about that, uh, let's just say…I SPENT IT ALL!" he screamed.

"What?!" Steve was furious.

"Yeah, I'm the richest principal in the world! No one can stop me know! See you later, Smith" Principal Lewis walks away, laughing.

"Sir! Our deal!" Steve shouted. The students stare at him.

"No deal! Yeah, that's right. Ever watch that show? Leave me alone, people! I'm not the good looking!" he runs away.

**End of Act 2**

**Act 3**

"Brian, how could you?!" Steve shouted as he entered the Principal's office. "You promise that you were going to give some of the money to me and all you spent it was on a car without my permission?!"

"Smith, relax. It's my school and my rules!" he shouted.

"But you promised!" he complained.

"I promised nothing. If you don't mind, leave or else I will tell everyone you're a big fat cheater!" Principal Lewis snapped.

The scene shifts to the Smith living room. There was Steve, Hayley, Jeff, and Roger present.

"Guys! There's something I should tell you. I'm only telling you this because I trust you guys! I am the mastermind behind the cheat sheets!" Steve confessed.

"Say what?!" Roger exclaimed.

"Steve, how could you do that? You can get in big trouble. I'm not taking the fall for it, just like the fake IDs last time!" Hayley snapped.

"Steve, that's crazy! You think you can help me cheat on my GED?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, this is serious!" Hayley shouted.

"Steve, so you're the one who helped me passed this music test to form our band? That's great. Hey, you guys! Let's not be mad at Steve! In fact, let's applaud him!" Roger suggested as Hayley continues to frown.

"Steve, I won't tell mom or dad, but this need to stop! I can't risk seeing you get expelled, or worse, seeing up going to jail" Hayley was worried.

"Thanks guys! I guess I need to solve this one on my own then. Oh wait, hang on" Steve picks up his phone. Hayley, Roger, and Jeff leave the scene.

He calls his girlfriend, Zoey. Zoey is with her mother and father at an airport. She picks up her phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Babe, it's Steve. I need to make a confession. The cheat sheet business will have to end" Steve panicked. "People are going to find out. If they found out it was me, I'm dead!"

"Babe, I would help you, but my parents are taking me to Denver for a week to visit my grandparents. I won't be at Langley Falls for a while. I wish I could help, but I need to be with my family. I'm deeply sorry. If you wind up in jail, I promise I'll bail you out. Love you!" Zoey hangs up her phone as she and her parents prepare to take off flight.

"Damn it!" Steve was furious.

Later, Hayley, Roger, and Jeff continue on with their band at the park. Hayley and Jeff look exhausted, plus the audience looks bored.

"Hey guys! I'm really sorry. We couldn't think of new material. Thank you for your inconvenience. We will take a short break" Hayley announced.

"Guys! What's going on?" Roger asked.

"Hey listen, Roger. We're getting tired of this stuff. We have wasted our time playing the same thing over and over again. It's time that we should quit!" Jeff said.

"What, no! Don't quit, you guys! I need you!" Roger pleaded.

"Yeah, this is getting boring! I'm out!" Jeff quits and he drops his guitar to the ground.

"Yeah, me too!" Hayley drops her trumpet to the ground.

"Wait, you guys! Come back! All screw you guys! I'll just play my own music" Roger starts the temple on his drums.

"Hey guys!" Roger announced to the audience.

"Hayley and Jeff are a bunch of quitters, so here goes nothing. One, two, three, four! _Joy to the world, Hayley and Jeff are dead! I barbequed their heads! I wonder what happens to their bodies. I flushed it down on different potties"_ Roger sings off-key. The audience boos at the alien.

"Get off the stage!" people start throwing trash at Roger. The alien runs off crying.

Later on, Steve was throwing stuff in the trash. An angry Korean mob arrives.

"What do you guys want from me?"

"You guys beat us unfairly. Thanks to you, our country is losing money and intelligence! We're supposed to be number one! You're dead, kid!" the Korean leader shouted.

"Leave me alone!" Steve tried to escape, but was held hostage.

Principal Lewis arrives. "Oh no, Steve! Hang on buddy. I'll help you!" he picks up his phone.

"Hi, Stan!" Principal Lewis called on the phone.

"Hi, Brian. What's up buddy?" Stan replied.

"Listen, your son needs your help!" Lewis pleaded.

"I would help, but I'm busy dealing with a crime case right now! I can't seem to figure out what made these students cheat to get high marks on those tests" Stan said.

"Listen, I know who the culprit is" the school principal announced.

"Really, who?" Stan asked.

"(Sigh) it's me, okay? I was the one who made all those cheat sheets to the students! So please, if you want to take someone away, please take me! But first, save your son!"

"Sir, you don't understand! You're my guy!"

"I know! I only wanted more money for the school and for myself! Oh no!" Principal Lewis hangs up his phone as the Korean mob were about to attack Steve.

"Hurry, Stan!" Lewis ordered.

The CIA vans arrived at the scene of the crime. The Korean mob were about to attack Steve, but they were saved in time. The policemen from the CIA arrested the evil mob.

"Smith, thank God you're okay!" Principal Lewis arrived as an injured Steve cleans up himself.

Stan and Bullock arrive, with policemen.

"Well Smith, you did it. You solved the case of the fraud answer sheet scandal. Now you know what to do, Smith. Take him away!" Bullock ordered.

"Sir, I can't do that. Brian is one of my best friends. I was his best man at his wedding. Guys! I can't arrest my son's principal!" he exclaimed as he and Lewis share a bro-hug.

"Can you do it?" Stan asked Bullock.

Later, the scene shifts to Principal Lewis in prison, clad in an orange jumpsuit. He is sitting in a jail cot, angrily.

"Sir, you have a lawyer to help you out" one of the prison guards said as he enters.

"Lawyer, who?" Lewis asked.

"It says he's the top lawyer in all of Langley Falls! Apparently, his ID says so" the guard told him.

Principal Lewis smiles. Later, he goes inside a private room, where Steve, dressed in a business suit and tie, was sitting down. Lewis sits down with him.

"Hi, Steve" he said.

"Brian, (sigh) why did you take the fall for me?" Steve wondered.

"Listen Smith, you are one intelligent young man. I can't see you take the fall. You are just a kid. It was unfair of me to take all the credit that you worked so hard to make the school better"

"But we were partners, Brian! You promise me the money and you broke that promise. I'm hurt!" Steve was upset.

"I know. I am deeply sorry! I should not have done that. I guess it's only fair that I take the punishment. I'm even sorry that I won't be able to see you graduate on stage, Smith. I wanted to see you wearing white, instead of the usual red and blue at Pearl Bailey High on graduation day. I guess that won't happen. Smith, if you ever become a principal like me one, please don't do anything that get can you arrested. Well, I will see you in the next 15 years when I'm 60. Take it easy, Smith" Principal Lewis said.

"Oh, yeah? I have something for you. Let's just say you are my favorite principal" Steve hands Lewis an ID. The principal smiles.

"Guard! Thanks, Steve!" he exclaimed.

"Anytime, Brian. I do have one question, who has taken over the school?" Steve asked.

The final scene shifts to the principal's office. It was…Jeff Fischer.

"Good morning boys and girls! Today, everybody can stop doing work and go home. Also, everyone gets straight As and you guys can have a wonderful permanent vacation! This is Principal Fischer speaking" Jeff announced on the school announcement radio. The student body looks at each other in shock.

**End of Act 3**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Even though this wasn't quite as how I wanted it to be, you know, attempt to remake a Steve/Hayley episode (Faking Bad), but I hope you still enjoyed it. Wow! I can't believe I'm halfway done with the season. Only 5 more to go. Here is a list of upcoming episodes: (1) Steve takes Hayley, Jeff, and Zoey in an anime convention, where they debate on a popular anime, (2) Steve ponders whether or not he wants to have sex with Zoey (A/E Don't worry: this won't be a TV-MA themed episode, so relax sensitive people), (3) a somewhat sequel to "Adventures in Hayleysitting", (4) a Klaus-centered episode, and (5) a special season finale. Only 2-4 may be arranged differently, but (1) is the next chapter and (5) is the legit finale. Well, that's it. You know the drill: read, review, and peace out folks! Have a great Labor Day!**

P.S. (2)-(4) are tentative. So if things don't work out as planned, I will need to improvise.


	6. Anime-tion Domination

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, nor the anime shows mentioned in this chapter. So please, leave me alone already XD.**

**Act 1**

The scene takes place outside the Smith household. Steve is getting a ride from Jeff's van, who is also taking Hayley to her job (women's clinic office).

"Thanks for giving me a ride, Jeff. Normally, Zoey and I walk to school together" Steve said.

"Anytime, dude. I'm happy to help, now that I've taken over the school. The only reason I still have this job was to sacrifice everyone's permanent summer vacation and start being more serious" Jeff said.

"I told Jeff that being a principal is no laughing matter" Hayley spoke.

The van arrives at Pearl Bailey High School.

"Thanks guys!" Steve gets out of the vehicle. He walks towards the hallways while whistling. He notices a poster, where there were a lot of anime characters. It reads, "**ANIME SUPER SHOW CONVENTION 2014 IS COMING TO LANGLEY FALLS! COME SEE YOU FAVORITE CHARACTERS AND TV SHOWS FROM JAPAN! THERE IS 4-PERSON COSTUME CONTEST. THE BEST LOOKING COSTUME TEAM WILL WIN $1000! BE HERE OR BE SQUARE!"**

He notices the "**TAKE 4; FIRST COME FIRST SERVE" **sign, where there are legit tickets to the anime convention.

"Nice! I'm sure Zoey…oh wait, there's 4. Crap! I can't take my friends with me if I'm taking my girlfriend. (Sighs) I hope Hayley and Jeff aren't busy this Saturday" Steve told himself as he took the 4 tickets.

He encounters his girlfriend Zoey, in the lockers, who looks a bit upset.

"Hey Zoey, what have you been up to?" Steve asked.

"Hi Steve, I'm not doing so well. I confessed to my teacher that I cheated on my history test and I got a big fat 0!" Zoey confessed.

"It's all my fault, babe. I shouldn't have made the cheat sheets nor help you cheat. I feel so bad now. If you want, I can talk to your teacher about it" he suggested.

"It's not your fault, babe. It's my fault, really. I should have studied and worked my ass off like always. Instead, I took the short way by agreeing to do something so stupid. Well, at least I still have a B in that class" she sounded a bit cheerful.

"That's good, babe. So uh you busy Saturday?" Steve asked.

"No why?" Zoey asked.

"I got tickets to an anime convention for this Saturday" Steve showed his girlfriend the 4 tickets.

"Steve, that's wonderful. But wait, who else is going with us? You got four tickets and it's so far just us two. Who else is coming with us?" Zoey asked.

Moments later, Steve was in the kitchen with Hayley and Jeff.

"Please Hayley; I really want you to come with us to the anime convention on Saturday. I'll pay for parking and food; plus I got four free tickets" Steve begged.

"Steve, let's be honest..."

Steve looked down

"You didn't need to ask for permission. The answer is yes!" Hayley smiled as she pat her little brother's head. Steve smiles back.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah dude. I'm a huge lover of anime. _Naruto, Cardcaptors, Digimon, Pokemon_, you name it" Jeff mentioned a list of his favorite shows.

"Steve, you ever seen Inuyasha?" Hayley asked. "This is the first show that Jeff showed me back when we were dating. Plus, it helps us connect with each other much better" she kisses her husband on the lips.

"Yeah why?" Steve wondered.

"Want to dress up as those characters?" Jeff suggested. "However, I call dibs on Inuyasha."

"Dibs on Kagome! Sit boy!" Hayley shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Jeff was feeling pleasure.

Steve looked at the couple all strange.

"Oh well, dibs on Miroku" Steve said.

Meanwhile, Steve calls Zoey on his phone.

"That's great, Steve! You know how much I love that show?" Zoey said, as she is in her room, reading her books in her bed.

"Yeah, just dress up like Sango and we will be good to go" Steve ordered.

"Okay, it's a deal. Please try to avoid touching my butt while we're at it. I don't want you groping me in front of a lot of people" Zoey suggested.

"No promises!" Steve hangs up his phone, then he texts her "**JK, I promise"**.

Meanwhile, Stan and Roger are sitting down on the couch, watching TV.

Francine walks by.

"Stan, don't forget, on Saturday, we're having dinner with our parents. Since the kids are going to that convention, this is a moment for you and Roger to enjoy quality time with them" she said.

"But Francine, Saturday is my normal relaxing and watching TV all-day day" he protested.

"Yeah Frannie, why can't you be cool for once?" the alien protested.

"Come on Stan! You promised!" Francine pleaded.

"Fine, but it better be worth it!" Stan gave in.

"Love you!" Francine kissed Stan on the lips as she goes back to the kitchen.

"Gee Stan, you got to defend for yourself!" Roger suggested.

"I don't know what to say, Roger! Whatever Francine wants, she gets!" Stan said.

"Okay fine. Enjoy your dinner with the Chinese old folks!" the alien joked.

"You know you're coming too!" Stan snapped.

"Oh crap!" Roger was worried.

It was Saturday, the big day has arrived. The four guys have entered the anime convention. Jeff (barefoot and clad in a red garment made out of Fire-rat fur aka the Robe of Fire-Rat), Hayley (dressed in a green and white school uniform with a red ribbon tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse called a sailor fuku with her casual brown sandals with no white socks for no apparent reason), Steve (wearing a purple and dark blue robe with sandals and carrying a rosary and staff) and Zoey (dressed up in a black skin-tight suit with a kanji on her left shoulder that has a decided mainland flavor and pink armor plates made of demon parts with a red sash around her waist for decoration and carrying a Hiraikotsu and a wakizashi with her usual black heels), have showed up.

"Well, guys! Today is the big day! I, Miroku, will lead our team to victory!" Steve declared.

"Uh, Steve! I'm Inuyasha, the main star. Sorry, I should lead the team to victory" Jeff suggested.

"Oh you right" Steve agreed.

"Sit boy!" Hayley shouted.

Jeff falls down. "Ow! Okay, this is going to be a long day"

**End of Act 1**

**Act 2**

Stan, Roger, and Francine are waiting outside of their house.  
"Francine, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I don't mind driving us there to your parents' house" Stan wondered.

"Oh relax, Stan. Baba knows how to go places" Francine told her husband.

A blue car, driving super crazy, finally arrives.

"Hi, Francine!" Mama shouted.

"Hi, mama! How's Baba doing?" Francine asked her mom.

"He doing fine! He drive car" she told her daughter. "Hop in!"

"Stan, are you sure about this?" Roger asked him.

"Not sure! He can't drive well, so I guess I can trust him" he told the alien.

Stan, Francine, and Roger go inside Mama and Baba's car.

(Car honk) "Go, crazy people!" Baba shouted.

"Uh, Baba, you're still in the parking lot" Francine told her dad.

"My bad. Just testing" he drives off.

Meanwhile, at the anime convention, Steve, Hayley, Jeff, and Zoey walk into multiple exhibits.

"Wow! I feel like a kid in a candy store. Thanks so much for taking us here!" Steve thanked.

"Anytime, little brother" Hayley replied with a smile.

A random guy shows up and attempts to lift Hayley's skirt, showing her white panties. Hayley screamed and kicks him in the groin area, following with Steve hitting the guy really hard on the head with the staff. Jeff later slashes the guy with his sword.

"Pervert!" Hayley shouted angrily.

"Don't worry babe! I'll make sure no one looks under your skirt! I'm still your Inuyasha by the way!" Jeff told his wife.

"Thanks babe!" she kissed him back.

"Here, Hayley. You can borrow my running shorts" Zoey hands Hayley a pair of short black running shorts coming out of her purse and Hayley quickly dons it.

"Thanks Zoey!" she said.

"Come on guys! The costume contest is starting" Steve told the group. The four people walk into the costume contest. Suddenly, a familiar face shows up out of nowhere. Believe it or not, it was Neil Goldman from _Family Guy_, dressed as Ash Ketchum in the first season of _Pokemon._

"(Goofy laugh) Hello, neighbors" Neil told them.

"Uh, who are you? Aren't you in the wrong show?" Steve said, slightly breaking the fourth wall.

"I don't think so. As you can see, I traveled many miles to get here. I'm gonna catch them all" the orange-hair nerd said.

"Okay, go home, kid!" Hayley snapped.

"After I catch my Pokemon" Neil walks off.

"Who was that kid?" Jeff asked.

"Who cares? Let's go" Zoey said.

Meanwhile, Stan, Francine, Roger, Mama, and Baba arrived…at a fast food drive-thru.

"Baba, what are we doing here? I thought we were having dinner at your house" Stan pondered.

"Baba wants his chicken soup, so leave him alone" Mama told him.

The car drives to the drive-thru window.

"_Welcome to Barky Burgers! Would you like to try out the Messy Burger special for $12.99?"_ the drive-thru voice window said.

"Who said that?" Baba asked.

"The drive-thru guy, Baba" Francine told him.

"Tell him if he got soup" he requested.

"_Sorry sir. We don't sell soup here_" it said.

"I'll take the chicken soup" Baba said.

"_Sir, I'm not going to repeat myself. We don't sell soup!" _it gets more irritated.

"Fine. I'll take the split pea soup"

"I'll take 100 burgers!" Roger shouted as everyone in the car stares at the alien.

"_Okay, so that's 100 burgers?"_

"No, just 4 cheeseburgers" Stan changed the order.

"Oh God!" Francine was feeling both nervous and embarrassed.

Back at the convention, the judges are looking at the costumes that people wore in the contest. They all look somewhat identical to the characters from the show.

A judge, dressed in a purple suit and tie, walks up to the podium.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. The costume contest is over! Thank you all so much for stopping by" he said.

"You're welcome!" Jeff shouted across from him. Hayley glares at him, while he simply shrugs.

"Attendence for this convention is 40,521. So please give yourselves a round of applause!" the judge said.

(Applause)

"Okay, without further ado. The winners of the costume contest are…"

Everyone is looking excited.

"Team Inuya… oh wait a minute. It looks like we have one more team competing" the judge said.

The last team is revealed to be…none other than Vince Chung, Lisa Silver, Janet Lewis, and Amy. The four rivals are wearing costumes from _Duel Masters._

"_Duel Masters?! _You mean _Yu-Gi-Oh_ rip-off?!" Steve shouted.

"What the hell?! Nobody watches that crap!" Zoey agreed with Steve.

"Literally, that show just plagiarized Yu-Gi-Oh!" Hayley looked pissed.

"Yeah! Even if I smoked all the pot in the world, that show is so lame!" Jeff disapproved.

Vince is dressed as the main character, while the girls are dressed at the monster in a scantily clad fashion.

"Wow. These guys look so realistic. Okay then, change of plans! The winners of the costume contest are Team _Duel Masters!" _ the judge announced.

(Mixed reaction)

A woman wearing a black dress hands Vince and his team the check for $1000.

"Damn it! We lost! I can't belive Team Smith lost for the first time! You okay babe?" Zoey asked Steve, whose face was bright cherry red filled with anger.

"Those (bleep)-ers cheated! _Duel Masters _is the spawn of crap!" Steve roared.

"Steve, relaxed. I'm sure the contest is rigged or something" Jeff tried to make Steve more comfortable.

"I can't believe those crooks cheated!" Steve continues his uproar.

"Things can't get any worse!" Hayley was upset also.

"I guess we can start watching _Duel Masters_…when pigs fly!" Steve shouted as he takes someone's missile gun and shoots it up in the ceiling. Suddenly, a fat kid falls from the sky. It was Chris Griffin from _Family Guy._

"Hi guys!" Chris shouted.

"Go back to _Family Guy!" _Zoey demanded.

"Okay!" the chubby blonde shouted happily as he runs off, but again he falls from the sky.

**End of Act 2**

**Act 3**

Back at the convention, Steve still looks pissed off.

"I can't believe those crooks cheated!" he said.

"You can say that again" Zoey said.

"Steve, what are you going to do?" Hayley asked her brother.

"Guys! It's time we have a little talk with those guys!" he ordered them. They walk towards Vince and his girlfriends.

"Hey nerd! You're a loser, like always" Vince and his female friends laugh.

"_Inuyasha?_ Really? That show is for babies!" Amy shouted.

"Yeah Smith. No wonder you guys lost!" Lisa continues to rub mean things into Steve's face.

"_Duel Masters _is the lamest show ever! Nobody even watches that crap!" he snapped.

"Oh wah wah! Everyone loves that show! So tell me, what don't you like about it?" Janet asked him.

"It's a rip-off of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ The monsters look so fake! The characters are boring!" Steve answered.

"_Inuyasha_ is more boring!" Vince snapped.

"No it's not!" Steve screamed.

A bunch of people gathered to see the argument.

"Oh yeah? Tell me, how many episodes are in that show?" Vince challenged him.

"167 regular episodes, plus 26 episodes of _The Final Act"_ Steve answered. "How about your show?"

"OH!" people roared.

"Uh, a lot?" Vince sounded negative.

Meanwhile, Baba's car is still stuck on the drive-thru.

"_Guys, this is getting annoying! For the last time, we DON'T sell soup!"_ the drive-thru guy screams.

"I want my chicken soup!" Babe demanded.

"_No! Either order something like a burger or get the hell out of here!" _the drive-thru guy continues to argue.

"Fine! I'll take the damn kids meal!" he drives off.

"_Sir, you don't know what else you wanted or the cost!"_ the drive-thru becomes upset.

Baba sees the guy as he arrives. "Give me my food!" he tries to take the food from the drive-thru guy.

"Hey, that's for the next visitor!" he snapped.

"Baba, please stop!" Francine demanded.

"Never!" Baba pulls the worker out of the window.

Stan and Roger both laughed hysterically.

"Oh my God, Frannie, your father is hilarious!" the alien shouted.

"(Laughing) he's all right, Francine!" Stan told his wife.

Francine is blushing with embarrassment.

Meanwhile, back at the convention, Steve and Vince continue to argue.

"_Duel Masters_ teaches kids how to play fair!"

"_Inuyasha _has strong moral values!"

"My show does too!"

"My show has hotter girls!"

Zoey, Jeff, and Hayley continue to watch.

"I have an idea" Steve's girlfriend said. "Come with me!"

The two girls and the stoner guy walk to the _Duel Masters_ area, where there's nobody present.

Hayley picks up the card, "This monster looks familiar" she said. She feels the card and gets a strange feeling.

"Hmm. I wonder if I can pull off something out of this card" Hayley suggested as she does. "Oh my God! Steve is right!"

Steve and Vince decide to battle.

"Behold the wrath of Miroku as I challenge you to a fight to the death!" he poses as his character with his staff.

"Oh yeah! I summon the almighty Gigaclaws!" Vince takes out his claw. The boys just simply brawled.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the audience chanted.

"Steve, stop!" Hayley ordered.

"Guys, listen up! The contest was rigged. The judge is actually a plagiarist of _Yu-Gi-Oh_!"Jeff announced.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Zoey, if you would please do the honors" Hayley requested.

Zoey peels off the skin cover of a _Duel Masters_ card, only to be revealed as an actual _Yu-Gi-Oh_ card.

"It is a rip-off of _Yu-Gi-Oh!" _ Zoey said. "I knew it!"

(Audience Gasps)

"Uh, so? I'm not biased for a show I made up. Besides, only I can choose the winner!" the judge snapped.

"Not anymore you can't" a bunch of cops arrive.

"Sir, you're under arrest for contest-fixing and copying someone else's work without credit! You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you don't have one, we will afford you one. You can decide at any time to exercise these rights and not answer any questions or make any statements!" the cops handcuff the judge. Plus, they strip Vince and his friends off the $1000 check and give it to Team Inuyasha (Steve, Hayley, Jeff, and Zoey).

"Sorry, you guys! We will award to the original winners before the contest-fixing began. Therefore, team Inuyasha wins for using an original show!" another cop announced.

"I'm out!" Vince removes his costume, leaving him in tighty whities.

"Me too!" Amy, Lisa, and Janet also removed their costumes, revealing their pink, purple, and white bra and panties, respectively.

"Woohoo! We did it!" Steve cheered. "Thanks you guys!" he hugs his sister, girlfriend, and brother-in-law.

"Anytime, little brother" Hayley smiles.

"Hey you guys! Pose for the camera! I want to capture the real-life cast of _Inuyasha!"_ a cameraman arrives and wants a photo of Steve, Hayley, Jeff, and Zoey. They do a battle pose as the cameraman takes their picture.

Back at the Smith household, Steve, Hayley, Jeff, and Zoey arrive home.

"That was a lot of fun, you guys!" Steve said.

"I'm glad we got that $1000 bucks! The only question is what do we do with it?" Zoey asked.

(Phone rings)

"Hello?" Hayley picks up the phone.

The scene shifts to a police station.

"Hayley, this is mommy. I need a $1000 bucks to bail out Baba. He got arrested for assault on a fast food worker!" Francine called.

The scene returns to the Smith household.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hayley rolled her eyes as she told herself out.

"Great! Now what?" Jeff asked.

"It's okay. Just do it, as long as we had fun!" Zoey said with a smile.

"Same here! Let's watch some episodes!" Steve suggested.

"Sure mom!" Hayley called back. "Bye!" she hangs up the phone. "Okay, sure, but first, our costumes"

"Uh, how about we change first?" Steve suggested.

"Yeah!" they all agreed.

**End of Act 3**

**PSA**

The scene shifts to the studio, where Steve (wearing a button down black shirt, blue jeans and black loafers) and Zoey (wearing a pink blouse, black pants, glasses, and lavender shoes), are sitting on Hollywood chairs.

"Hello, this is Steven Anita Smith" Steve announced himself.

"I'm Zoey Melanie Wilson" Zoey does the same. "Last week's episode, my role involved me agreeing to cheat, which I find it wrong. I apologize to those who were upset that I agreed to cheat on a test. The truth is that cheating is unacceptable. It was out of character for me to agree on this and a bad example to children everywhere."

"About 1 in 2 students cheat every day. That's like a person cheating on homework or tests every 5 seconds. It's sad that despite the effort to abolish cheating, it's hard for everyone to stop. Cheating has serious consequence; failing, suspension, the list goes on" Steve added on.

"If you ever cheat, don't do it again!" Zoey ordered.

"Also, cheating on your partners is also wrong! So please ladies and gentlemen, don't cheat!" Steve suggested.

"That's right. So please no more cheating! Thanks for watching" Zoey ends her plea.

They smile at the camera.

**End of PSA**

**The drive-thru scene was based on a scene from **_**iCarly**_**, where's Gibby's grandfather kept wanting soup, even though he was blind and unable to read the menu. So I hope some of you caught that. So anyways, if anyone is a fan of Duel Masters, I apologize. I dislike the show so much for being a fake **_**Yu-Gi-Oh**_**, but if any of you liked it, I respect that. That's it. Read and review and peace out!**


	7. The Future Upon Steven Anita Smith

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show nor the song or whatever else is there. Enough already!**

**Act 1**

The scene takes place at the Smith household. Hayley and Jeff are watching TV on the couch.

"_We now return to our weekend movie special"_ the TV announced.

**TV Cutaway**

There were two guys running away in a desert.

"Oh no! A giant scorpion is going to attack us! Run!" yells a guy.

The scorpion chases them.

"Oh no! Hey now, I just want to make sweet love with my tail. You know, my tail hasn't been glowing since the death of my boyfriend. Besides, I want you guys to harden my tail" the brown scorpion said. (**A/E** **the scorpion has the same voice as Bruce from **_**Family Guy**_**)**

**TV Cutaway Ends**

"Jeff, have you ever wondered what we're going to do for the rest of our lives?" Hayley asked.  
"Babe, we already got full time jobs! I'm the principal at your brother's school, remember?" Jeff reminded his wife.

"I mean, whether or not if we ever going to start a family" Hayley wondered.

"Babe, I honestly don't know. The last time we had a child, it didn't worked out. Besides, I'm too scared of becoming a dad" he told her.

"(Sigh) I guess we'll just be childless for the rest of our lives" she said.

"Not necessarily. We 'adopted' a child. We didn't conceive kids" Jeff countered.

"So, are you saying that we should stop adopting kids and start having kids on our own?" Hayley asked.

"It's worth a try" Jeff said.

"Sure!" she kisses her husband on the lips. "Let's continue watching this movie."

"I don't think so. The scorpion already raped those guys" he told her.

Hayley frowns.

Meanwhile, Steve is riding his bike on the streets. He passes by Zoey's house. He arrives at her house after putting his bike to safety and then proceeds to knock on the door.

(Knocking)

"Hi babe!" Zoey opens the door and she proceeds to kiss her boyfriend.

"Hi babe! Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. My parents are away for a while. Do you want to come in?" she asked him back.

"Sure!" he replied. He goes inside her house.

"You want anything to drink?" Zoey offered.

"I'm good. Thanks!" Steve responded.

"You want to do something, like go swim in my pool?" she asked.

"I love to, but I don't have a swimsuit" he told her.

"It's cool. I got you covered" Zoey responded.

Later, Steve (in some black shorts given by Zoey) is in the pool already. Suddenly, Zoey arrives in her pink bikini and she dives in.

"Wow! How long have you swim like that?" Steve asked.

"Oh, my dad taught me when I was little. Come on, I'll race you" Zoey races Steve in the pool. The couple spend time having fun together swimming. Moments later, they were done and Steve was going home. Before he does so, he dried himself off and put on his normal clothes.

"Zoey, aren't you going to get dried?" he asked.

"Not yet. I want to continue my swimming skills" Zoey said as gets off the pool for a bit. However, her soaking wet body is attracting Steve so much that he is blushing crazy.

"_My God! She is so damn hot!"_ he told himself.

"I have to go now. Thanks for the invite!" Steve kisses Zoey and leaves.

"Bye, babe!" she waves goodbye to him as she resumes diving in the pool.

Steve is riding his bike rather quickly.

"_My God! I need to control myself! Oh God, what should I do?"_ he thought to himself.

Later, it was nighttime, Jeff is getting ready for bed in Hayley's room. Hayley walks in, wearing a pink robe.

"Babe, you ready for this?" Hayley asked in a seductive voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready for this!" Jeff answered.

Hayley then proceeds to remove her robe, revealing her red lingerie to her husband.

"Oh, you naughty girl!" her husband shouted. The married couple proceeds to kiss each other passionately. The camera then moves to Steve's room, where he is reading comic books and eating a bowl of chips.

(Off-screen Moaning)

(Knocks on wood) "Hey, can you guys (bleep) each other quietly?! I'm trying to read!" Steve screamed.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Roger enters.

"Roger, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Listen Steve, to be honest, you should take notes" the alien said.

"Take notes, on what?" Steve asked.

"On how to be like Hayley and Jeff, stupid! If you want to remain with Zoey for such a long time, look what Jeff and Hayley are doing" Roger explained.

"I don't buy that" the nerd rebutted.

"Steve, do you want to be a more dominant couple that those two? Then look at how closely they are with each other" the alien suggested.

"Okay, you win!" Steve gave in. He goes inside Hayley's room, where they are in bed naked. **(A/E you don't see them fully naked, so relax people)**

"(Screams) Steve, get out of here!" Hayley shouted as she and Jeff covered themselves with blankets. She throws a pillow at her brother.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Steve leaves and closes the door.

"Ha ha ha ha! You fell for that!" Roger cracked up.

"Damn it Roger!" Steve shouted at the alien as he goes back to bed. _"Crap! Could this be my future with Zoey?"_ he asked himself.

Later, Hayley and Jeff are in the hospital; apparently Hayley took a pregnancy test. She is currently sitting on the patient chair, wearing a hospital gown.

A doctor comes in. "Well, Mrs. Fischer. Everything looks good now. You have no illnesses or anything; however, I do have some bad news" he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Fischer. From the time being, you cannot conceive any children for the time being. The good news is that you can after 6 months" the doctor explained.

"I guess we can wait" Hayley smiled at Jeff.

"Sure, that will give us plenty of time" Jeff comforted her.

"Okay, but everything else, Mrs. Fischer, you're perfectly fine. Have a nice day" the doctor leaves.

Meanwhile, at the Smith household, Francine and Hayley were having a mother-daughter conversation in the living room, while sitting on the couch.

"That's okay, honey. There's no need to rush" Francine told her daughter.

"Thanks mom. You know, I always wanted to me a mom, but I can wait for the right moment" Hayley told her mom.

Steve overhears their conversation.

"_Great, what does this mean for me and Zoey_?" he wondered.

**End of Act 1**

**Act 2**

The scene shifts to Zoey's house. Steve is sitting on the couch, watching TV while his girlfriend is taking a shower.

The scene switches to Zoey in the shower. The camera reaches up to her neck. "La, la, la, la" Zoey continues to sing in the shower.

Steve overhears her through the door.

"_Oh my God! She is so hot!"_ he told herself. "Should I? Naw! I'm too young to do that" he resumes watching television.

Zoey walks down the stairs, wearing a pink towel around her body.

"Steve, I'm almost ready!" she announced.

"Okay!" Steve said, off-screen.

"You ready, babe?" Zoey slowly proceeds to remove her towel.

"Oh, this is it!" Steve becomes excited. His girlfriend proceeds to fully remove her towel (**A/E: We see her lower body covered with Steve's head**). Unfortunately, the scene quickly shifts to Steve' room once Zoey's towel falls to the floor.

"Oh my god!" Steve wakes up from his bed, returning back to his room. He checks his clock.

"Damn it! I wish I can have sex with Zoey!" he shouted.

The next day, he is walking home from hanging out at the park, playing basketball by himself. He encounters Zoey running. She is wearing a pink sports bra, blue shorts, and white sneakers. He stares at her while she is running.

"Hi Zoey!" he shouted.

"Hi babe!" she continues to do her running and gives him a high-five. Steve is staring at her backside as she disappears.

"I love her! Damn it, I can't wait anymore!" Steve shouted.

Later, Steve and Stan are having a conversation in the kitchen.

"Dad, how did you know you wanted to have sex with Mom?" he asked.

"Son, I don't think that's something a son should know about. You see son, love is a lot like an orange" he picks up an orange.

"What does this has to do with my sex problem with Zoey?" Steve wondered.

"Sex problem? Steve, are you having sex with that girl?!" Stan panicked.

"No Dad, I want to, but I can't" Steve replied.

"Okay good, cause I wouldn't recommend it. Just think about other stuff like _Star Wars_ or what not. It's how I got your mother" Stan said.

"So you're saying that sex doesn't make relationships better?" Steve asked.

"No it doesn't, son. Promise me you won't have sex with her until you're married" Stan ordered his son.

"Yes, sir" Steve replied back to his dad.

"Good! If you don't mind, I got a strip poker tournament to compete" Stan gets up and leaves. "I can finally beat Roger this time! I just know it!"

Steve rolled his eyes.

The next day, Steve was in Zoey's house, sitting on the couch as he is waiting for his girlfriend to walk down.

"I'm here, babe!" Zoey shouted as she walks down the stairs, wearing a white revealing top, short floral skirt, and black heels.

Steve stares at her with awe and blushes.

"Zoey, you look gorgeous!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you, Steve!"she blushed from his compliment. "Oh hang on a sec, I dropped something" Zoey bends down in front of Steve; however, she is revealing panty shots in front of her boyfriend.

"_Oh my God! I can't take it anymore!"_ Steve panicked in his mind and he gets up and begins to make out with Zoey passionately.

(Kissing)

"Steve, what's all this?" Zoey asked.

"I'm sorry, Zoey. I can't help myself! I love you so much. You are so hot that I can't take it anymore" Steve resumes kissing.

"Steve, relax. I know you're attracted to me a lot, but take it easy" Zoey told him.

"(Sigh) you're right. I'm sorry" Steve lets go of Zoey and sits back down. "So there's this new movie on TV that we can watch"

"Sure!" his girlfriend replied. "Hang on. I left something upstairs. I'll be back!" she goes up the stairs.

Steve quietly follows her, and as Zoey walks up the stairs, he looks under her skirt in the process, thus seeing her light blue underwear.

"_Steve, just tell her already! I can't! Dad made me promise not to have sex with her!"_Steve told himself in his mind. He proceeds to sit back down.

Later, Steve is in his room, playing computer games online with Snot. He is talking to him on a headset.

"Snot, be honest. How horny am I?" he questioned his friend.

"_Steve, what are you talking about_?" his friend asked him back.

"I mean, Zoey has been dressing up so sexy recently that I'm scared for my life now. I'm worried that I dated the hottest chick in the world" Steve explained.

"_That's easy for you to say. I want to date the hottest chick in the world and you're complaining? I thought you loved her_" Snot complained.

"I do, but this is getting out of hand. I can't break up with her nor do I want to break up with her as well. Snot, what should I do?" Steve requested advice.

"_Steve, the best thing to do is avoid her_!" Snot explained.

"I can't avoid my girlfriend! She means my whole life, plus you guys, my family, and _Star Wars_!" he argued.

"_Well, I don't know what to say? Make up lies, I guess_?" he suggested.

"I guess so!"

Steve looks as his phone and closes it after he's finished checking stuff on it.

"Hayley, you want to do something fun?" he asked his sister.

"_Sorry, I'm helping Jeff practice being a parent"_ Hayley said off-screen.

"Great! Now what? How can I avoid the girl of my dreams?" he asked himself as he puts his head down while covering his face with his hands.

In Zoey's room, she is on lying on her bed, clad in a white t-shirt and pink sweatpants.

"_Oh God! How can I explain to Steve that I don't want to move on to the next level on our relationship_?" she asked herself.

"_Oh God! Help us!" _Steve and Zoey said in unison as split screens of those two are conjoined.

**End of Act 2**

**Act 3**

Steve is getting ready for the day.

"Okay, this is day one of avoiding Zoey. I guess a week without thinking about her would make me feel better" he said.

We see Steve doing stuff while enjoying his free time away from Zoey, including playing at the arcade, playing basketball, watching TV with his family, eating, dressing up as MMRPG characters with his friends, etc. All this is done to the song _You Make My Dreams_ by Hall & Oates.

During Steve's free time, Zoey is checking on her phone, texting and calling, but no response. She gives in and resumes her reading.

"I guess he's busy. That's fine" she said.

Moments later, Zoey is getting frustrated.

"Why hasn't Steve called me yet?" she wondered. She calls Steve on the phone.

At Steve's room, his phone is ringing (**A/E Steve' wallpaper is an image of Zoey in a pink bikini**). Unfortunately, no one was there.

Back at Zoey's room, she becomes mad.

"Damn it! He better not be cheating on me!"

Meanwhile, Steve is getting ready for bed. As he gets comfortable, Hayley walks in.

"Hi Steve. Can we talk?" Hayley asked her brother.

"Listen, if it's about that day where you and Jeff had sex, I'm sorry. It was Roger's idea, not mine, okay?" Steve said.

"It's not that, plus I knew it was Roger. So anyways, what happened between you and Zoey? It's like you two suddenly stopped talking to each other" she said.

"Hayley, Zoey is too hot. I can't take it anymore. Something inside me is telling me to go have sex with her. I want to, but I can't and I don't want to hurt her. Besides, I promised Dad that I wouldn't" he said.

"Steve, Zoey is a person. She loves you for who you are. Besides, you guys aren't even 18 yet. I wouldn't think about sex or any of that for a very long time" Hayley suggested.

"Hayley, it's not that easy. Everyday all I ever think about is Zoey" Steve replied.

"Steve, please spend time with Zoey again. Talk about other things to help keep your mind off of sex" Hayley comforted him.

"You're right, sis. I can't keep avoiding my girlfriend. I guess I explain to her where I was. Thanks Hayley" Steve felt better.

"Anytime, little brother" Hayley pats her brother's should.

Stan runs out of nowhere in his underpants.

"Guys! You got to help me. Roger wants my underpants!"

The next day, Steve picks up his phone and turns it back on. He calls his girlfriend.

"Hi Zoey. I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you for a while. It has nothing to do with you. I needed time for myself. I hope we can still be together. Please call me back. Bye" Steve hangs up his phone.

Hours later, Steve receives a text message from his girlfriend. He checks his phone and it reads, "**Hi Steve. I am very disappointed in you for ignoring me for the past couple of days. I think you and I need to have a serious talk. Meet me at my house tomorrow, pronto."**

"Oh no! I hope she's not dumping me!" Steve panicked.

The next evening, he enters the house. Zoey opens the door for Steve. This time, she is back to her regular outfit (white tank top, black jeans, purple scarf, black heels).

"Hi Steve" Zoey said in an upset tone.

"Hi Zoey. May I come in?" Steve asked.

Zoey nods and lets him in her house.

"Why did you stop speaking to me? Do you hate me or something or are you bored of me?" she demanded.

"(Sighs) Zoey, I need to come clean. My deepest, darkest secret is that I want to have sex with you!" Steve confessed.

"Really? Is this what that was all about? I honestly thought you hated me" Zoey asked.

"No Zoey, but now you know. That's why I ignored you for the past couple of days and I am deeply sorry. It's just that I don't want to hurt you because of me. I know that I'm just a perverted nerd who is dying to lose his virginity. I understand that you want to break up with me. It's cool. It was nice knowing you! I don't hate you, I never had and I never will" Steve said as he was about to leave.

"Steve, wait. I'm sorry...but I can't have sex with you...until we get married" Zoey told him. "But if it makes you feel any better, I won't break up with you. You mean my whole life to me. To be fair, I never had anyone besides my mom and dad. I wanted someone who appreciates me for who I am"

"Really?" he asked

"Really. I hate to admit this, but I do want to have sex with you, but I'm scared that my parents would permanently disown me for premarital underage sex. My father is extremely cautious about my health, especially the fact that I had that eating disorder a long time ago" she admitted.

"I understand" Steve hugs Zoey. "How do I wait, then?"

"Here!" Zoey gives Steve a golden abstinent ring. "Don't worry, I have plenty"

Steve's eyes tears up. "Thank you so much!" he hugs her and kisses her on the lips after he puts on the ring on his finger. "You are the girl I want to marry!"

"You're the guy I really want to marry! Don't worry about the future; we still have a long way to go. Besides, let's continue to enjoy being teenagers" she blushed.

"You betcha! Can we still hold hands, hug, kiss, and say I love you to each other?" he suggested.

"Of course babe!" she wraps her arms around her boyfriend and they share a kiss. "Want to go see some fireflies?"

"You betcha!" he answered.

As they are walking outside, Roger is seen running in his tighty whities.

"Help! Stan is giving me a mud bath after I lost at strip poker and I want to stay clean" he continues running.

The next day, Steve decides to fulfill his commitment towards his relationship towards Zoey. He is gathering every porn magazine that he hid a long time ago, puts them in a bag, and takes it outside. He sets the bag, both inside and outside, with fire.

"I have Zoey!" he roared. After his porn destruction, he cools down the fire with water from the hose.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Hayley walks in.

"Hi, sis. I'm getting rid of anything that has hot girls in it. Zoey is the only girl I want!" Steve explained.

"Uh, that's great. Just checking" Hayley leaves.

Later, he opens his laptop in his room. He opens every internet browser and proceeds to clear the history and sets up a place to block porn sites. Suddenly, he shuts off after his work is done.

"Much better!" he told himself. He looks at his hand "It won't be long now, Zoey, I mean, Mrs. Steve Smith!" he looks hopeful.

**End of Act 3**

**There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. I promise that Hayley WILL be pregnant in the sequel to "The Book of Secret Arts" called "Mockingbird" to make up for fan dissatisfaction that wanted to see Jeff and Hayley have a kid for once. Relax my readers. It will happen.**

**This is why I'm doing my sequel. And speaking of which, the official date for "Mockingbird" is December 1st. There will be the first 2 chapters of my sequel released on that date, so please mark it on your calendars, people, or if you tend to forget, please "Favorite/Follow Author" me if you haven't done so already. I really appreciate that. If not, "Favorite/Follow Story" by all means. Thank you and have a wonderful day!**


	8. Adventures in Hayleysitting Part 2

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing of the show or anything else! Please knock it off, copyright people!**

**Act 1**

The scene doesn't start at the Smith's house this time. Instead, it takes place at a local university football stadium. LFU (Langley Falls University) is down by 5 points. One touchdown can win the game.

A black football player is about to throw the ball. Then, a white player with blonde hair is running to catch it.

"Go, Brad!" one fan shouted.

"Come on Brad!" another screamed.

"Brad, marry me! I'm single!" a female fan shouted.

Brad, the white blonde hair guy, was about to catch the ball. He runs back really fast, catches the ball, and scored a touchdown. The crowd celebrates. Unfortunately, he twisted his foot really bad that he collapsed on the field.

The scene now shifts to the Smith household. The family, including Jeff, is eating lunch.

"Francine, are you ready for our date tonight?" Stan asked.

"Oh yeah, Stan. I can't wait to win the big one!" she kissed him on the lips erotically that grosses the kids and Jeff out.

(Phone Rings)

"Hello?" Stan answers. "Oh no! Not again! Okay, get better buddy! Bye!" he hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Francine asked.

"Brad the babysitter. He got really injured during a football game, so he can't come over to babysit" her husband explained.

"Oh no! Today I was hoping to attempt to spin the wheel at that new casino's opening day" Francine was upset.

"I can watch Steve again" Hayley suggested.

The whole family, except Jeff and Hayley, cracked up.

"What's so funny?" Hayley frowned.

"What's funny is that the Chicago Cubs will never win a World Series. What's also funny is that you're irresponsible" Stan said.

"I was not irresponsible the last time I babysat Steve!" Hayley protested.

"It's true, Mr. S. I was there last time" Jeff agreed.

"Dad, Hayley isn't a bad babysitter. Come on, we had fun last time, right sis?" Steve asked his sister, who shared fist punches with each other.

"(Sigh) Fine you win. Hayley and Jeff, you can watch Steve tonight" Stan gave in.

Later, Francine is walking down in a purple fancy dress, while Stan is clad in a fancy black suit with a bowtie. Meanwhile, Steve is playing with his Nintendo DS while Hayley is reading a book.

"Honey, you look marvelous"

"Why thank you dear!" the two kiss.

"Oh yeah!" Jeff appears out of nowhere as he rubs his chest. Stan and Francine frown at him.

"Hayley, since you did a great job watching over Steve, I'd figure you know the rules" Francine told her.

"Relax mom. I got this under control"

"Okay, have fun kids!" Stan leaves with Francine.

"Okay Steve, here are the rules! You are not allowed to invite your friends over without permission! Second of all, there is no sneaking out the house this time. Thanks to Klaus and Roger's help, I set off traps everywhere around the house!" Hayley ordered.

"You're welcome!" Roger shouted off-screen.

"Third of all, just behave! That's all. If you do that, I'll buy you any video game system you want for Christmas!" she convinced.

"Yes, sis. I'll be good" her brother complied.

"Okay good! Now go do whatever nerdy thing you always do" she ordered him. Jeff walks in, very high.

"Babe you want a pot brownie?" he asked.

"Jeff I told you I'm babysitting! I'm being responsible" she declined.

"That's good because I ate the last one. Did I?" he wondered.

An imaginary pelican appears.

"You did bro!" it told him.

Later on, Hayley is getting the phone from the kitchen.

"Steve, what do you want on your pizza?" she asked her brother as she was about to order on the phone.

(Kissing)

Hayley frowned and walks toward the living room. There was Steve making out with his girlfriend Zoey.

"Zoey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey, babe. It's cool. Steve asked me if he could invite his girlfriend over and I said okay" Jeff explained.

"Well, I do have lots of respect for Zoey. Good evening, buddy" the girls shook hands.

"Hi Hayley. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you guys" Zoey said.

"No, no, no, no! It's fine! I was worried that Steve was going to invite his friends over without my permission like last time" Hayley explained.

"I didn't Hayley. To be honest, I don't know where they're at" Steve wondered.

Barry, Toshi, and Snot are stranded outside of the parking lot at Pearl Bailey High School.

"Guys! I'm scared. Too scared to go uh-oh in my pants!" Barry panicked.

"Where are our mothers?" Snot asked.

In reality, the boys' mothers are at the gate with a bunch of people, waiting for the grand opening of the big casino. Stan and Francine arrived.

"We did it, honey. We're here on time" Stan said as he found parking for his SUV.

"Oh no! There are a lot of people! Will we ever make it in time?" Francine wondered.

Meanwhile, the four guys are eating their ordered pizza. Steve had pepperoni, Hayley had spinach, Jeff had sausage and peppers, and Zoey had olives.

"Okay, to be honest, this is pretty boring in here" Hayley complained as she, Steve, Jeff, and Zoey finished up eating their pizza.

"What do you want to do?" Steve suggested.

"Oh, I know. Let's play truth of dare!" Jeff suggested.

"Steve, you first. Truth or dare?" Zoey challenged her boyfriend.

"Okay, truth!" Steve chose.

"Have you ever farted in public?" Zoey asked.

"What?! That's a terrible question!" Steve shouted. "(Sigh) Yes I have. Happy?"

"Eww, Steve!" Hayley was grossed out. "Jeff, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to...give Zoey a wedgie!" Hayley ordered her husband.

"Hey!" Zoey protested.

Jeff gets up and gives Zoey a wedgie! (A/E She is wearing pink panties by the way).

"Hey! What the hell?!" she freaked out.

Hayley and Jeff laughed. Steve couldn't help but laugh. Zoey adjusts her underwear, and then laughed as well.

"Good one, you guys! Hayley, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare!" she replied.

"I dare you to...moon your next door neighbor!" Zoey challenged her.

"Challenge accepted!" Hayley accepted the dare as she gets up and runs. Steve, Zoey, and Jeff follow her.

Later, Hayley sees Greg and Terry's house. She knocks the door.

"Yes?" Greg answered.

"Check out my ass!" Hayley drops her pants and sticks out her butt in front of the gay neighbor.

"Oh my God! Terry! I see ass!"

"Oh God! Eww! Eww! Eww!" Terry shouted off-screen.

Hayley pulls up her pants and runs quickly back home.

Steve, Zoey, and Jeff were cracking up.

"Ha ha ha ha! That was genius, sis!" Steve gave his sister a high-five.

Meanwhile, Greg was freaking out.

"Terry, I'm scared"

"Don't worry, Greg. We'll tell Stan"

"No! Even better, let's prank them!"

"Perfect!"

**End of Act 1**

**Act 2**

Back at the Smith household, the guys are watching TV.

"Guys this was so much fun! We should have more adventures together!"

(Ding Dong)

"Who is it?" Steve answered the door. He sees a burning paper bag.

"Oh my God! Fire!" he stomps on the burning bag. "Oh my God! Dog crap! Eww! Who could have done this?!" he freaked out. "Wait a minute, that's human crap!"

Greg and Terry were watching and they were laughing.

"Good one Greg. I'm glad Libby is still potty-training!"

"Got to love our little girl!" Terry gives his neighbor a high-five.

Meanwhile, at a local hospital, Brad the football player is texting while he is resting. A doctor walks in.

"Hey buddy. How's it going?" the doctor asked.

"I'm doing well, doc. What's the update?" he asked back.

"Nothing much. Sorry to say this but that foot needs to be amputated"

"No doc! I won't be able to play football anymore!"

"The good news is that…there is no more news to announce. I'll check back later!"

Brad then puts his head back down in disappointment.

Back at the Smith household, Steve was worried.

"Zoey, why did you made up that dare?!" he snapped at his girlfriend.

"I thought it was funny! Damn Steve, no need to give me an attitude!" she snapped back.

"You almost got my sister in trouble! Our dad is best friends with our neighbors!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry Steve" she apologized.

"Sorry for shouting. You didn't know. It's my fault" he felt remorseful.

"Steve, relax. I don't know what I was thinking. Zoey, it's okay. It was funny to begin with. I guess we get back at them"

"Oh they want a prank war and that's exactly what they'll get!" Jeff suggested.

Meanwhile, back at the casino, Stan and Francine finally entered.

"About time we got here!" Stan exaggerated.

"You betcha, honey! Oh no, the line is long!" Francine shouted as there was a huge line with people, waiting to spin the ultimate spin. The prize ranges from $0.01 to $10,000.

Stan and Francine got in line.

"Excuse me sir. Did you just get here?" Francine asked.

"Yeah, I have been waiting here for 30 minutes!" he said.

"Oh crap!" Stan shouted.

Meanwhile, Jeff is gathering eggs from the fridge.

"Watch this, you guys!" Jeff told Hayley, Steve, and Zoey as he gathered the eggs, then proceeds to walk out of the house and then started throwing at the gay neighbors' house.

"Oh no! Our house! Our beautiful house!" Greg panicked.

"Greg, relax! Watch this!" Terry suggested an idea. "Why don't we…(whispers)"

"Perfect!" Greg agreed.

"_Bonjour, mes peres!"_ Libby appears.

"Perfect!" Terry exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Stan and Francine finally made it to the big wheel after waiting for 2 hours long.

"Finally, we made it! Watch this" Stan was about to spin, until he was interrupted.

"Sir, do you have a ticket?" the clerk asked.

"What, we waited in line for such a long time and you requested a ticket?!" Stan shouted.

"Sir, the ticket booth was right in front of you and it was free. Sorry, you're going to have to go back to the end of the line after you retrieve one" the clerk ordered.

"Damn it!" Stan screamed.

"Stan, calm down. We have all night" Francine comforted her husband.

Back at the hospital, Brad is watching TV.

"Man, this is so boring. Why doesn't this hospital carry _Nickelodeon?" _he wondered.

"_We interrupted this program for breaking news!" _the TV announced.

It was Greg and Terry on the news.

"This just in, a local woman and her husband have committed the cruelest crime ever! That's right, her brother and girlfriend all pitched in to stab our baby girl Libby! So please, ladies and gentlemen, find them and arrest them!" Terry teared up.

"Oh God! Why did they kill our baby girl, why? This is the footage" Greg shows an image of Libby laying down in fake blood.

"What?! Steve and Hayley are good kids! Naw! This is a hoax! Greg and Terry only want attention!" Brad argued as he turns off the TV.

Back at the smith household, the four guys were outraged.

"What?! We didn't do anything!" Steve shouted.

"Why would Greg and Terry want us arrested?" Hayley asked.

"Crap! We need to tell everyone that he's lying" Zoey suggested.

"They won't believe us. Everything Greg and Terry say on the news is always true. They're trying to get rid of us after our prank war with them. Damn it, we can't let them win, you guys!" Hayley said.

"Hayley, what are we going to do then?" Steve asked.

"Steve, I'm scared!" Zoey hugged her boyfriend tightly. "If you want, I can confess. It was my fault for the dare in the first place. I can take all the blame"

"Zoey, relax. It's not your fault. In fact, it's none of our fault. They just want to win this prank war by forcing us to quit. I don't know what to do" Hayley pondered.

"There's only one thing we can do, babe. Everyone to the van, now!" Jeff shouted as the four all went in Jeff's vehicle to drive off.

Greg and Terry were watching them on their house window.

"(Laughing) we got them real good, Greg!" Terry exclaimed.

"This is genius, Terry! They should know not to mess with Bates and Corbin!" Greg shouted.

"_Mon allocation_" Libby ordered as she cleaned herself up from the fake blood.

"First speak in English, then you get your dollar" Greg ordered.

Back at the hospital, Brad is getting ready to go home after spending a long time in the hospital. He is being put into a wheelchair.

"Brad, the good news is that your leg will be recovered in no time. The bad news is that you can no longer play football. The good thing is that we will pay for your tuition if the school revokes your scholarship" the doctor told him.

"That's great, doc. Do you know Steve and Hayley?" Brad asked.

"Never heard of them, why?" the doctor asked.

"No reason" he rolls out of the resting area.

**End of Act 2**

**Act 3**

Jeff's van continues to drive off.

"Oh my God guys! I don't want to go to jail! My cousin went there and she told me that it wasn't pretty!" Zoey freaked out.

"Don't worry, Zoey. Greg and Terry are up to something!" Steve comforted her.

A police car stops the van. Jeff stops the vehicle. He opens the windows. "Is there a problem, officer?" Believe it or not, it was the same officer who got run over from "Adventures in Hayleysitting". That's right; he survived getting run over by the meth-head.

"Sir, you know you 4 guys are on the loose" the officer told them.

"Sir, you have to understand. We were goofing off with our neighbors, but rest assures you, we did not murder anyone!" Hayley pleaded.

"My dad is a lawyer by the way!" Zoey shouted.

"I don't need to listen to any of you guys! Now everyone, get out of the car. I'm placing each of you under arrest for the murder of Liberty Belle!" the officer demanded. Fortunately, a red car arrived and runs the officer over, again.

"Follow me!" the person ordered Jeff, Steve, Hayley, and Zoey. Jeff's van followed the car. They stop at the woods, where the two vehicles park. The mystery person is revealed to be…Roger in a disguise with brunette hair and a suit and cape.

"Roger!" Hayley, Jeff, and Steve shouted in unison.

"Hey guys! Uh I don't think we met before. Hi, my name is Roger" Roger introduced himself to Zoey.

"Hi. I'm Zoey. Nice to meet you" she shook hands with the alien.

"Roger, what are you doing here?" Hayley asked.

"Listen, I hate Greg and Terry for what they did to me from the past. In fact, I want to redeem myself and make peace with you guys. I have an idea!" Roger suggested.

"I recorded their plan" Roger shows them the tape.

**Tape Cutaway**

"_Perfect. All we need to do is pour fake blood on our baby girl, then frame Hayley and her friends for murder to teach them a lesson" _Greg explained.

"_Nice! I just hope nobody is listening to us"_ Terry wondered.

**Tape Cutaway Ends**

"I knew it!" Steve shouted. "Roger, what's your plan?"

"It's easy. I'll show the whole world this tape and they will lose everything" Roger suggested.

"It's worth a try" Zoey agreed.

Back at the casino, Stan and Francine returned to the wheel with their tickets this time.

"We made it!" Stan exclaimed. He gives the ticket to the clerk, who proceeds to let him spin. Stan spins strong, only to land on "Sorry, not a winner" on the wheel.

"Damn it!" Stan shouted.

"My turn!" Francine takes her turn for the wheel, where her spin was so weak that it moved only two sections. The arrow lands on "$10,000".

"We're rich Stan! We're rich!" Francine exclaimed.

"Congratulations! If you want to double it, you can spin again and win $20,000!" the clerk announced.

"Deal!" Francine gambled.

"Francine, no!" Stan shouted as Francine spun the wheel, but unfortunately, the arrow lands at "Lose Everything".

"Sorry, you lose!" the clerk shouted.

Stan frowned at Francine.

"My bad, Stan" she said.

The scene shifts to the news station, where Roger and the 4 guys walked into the camera room.

"Great! Let's show them that those two made this all up and we got them!"

Greg and Terry arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Greg asked.

"Oh nothing. Just going to tell the network that you guys were framing us!" Hayley shouted.

"No, please don't you guys! We'll lose both of our jobs and we won't have any money to take care of our Libby!" Terry pleaded.

"First, tell everyone the truth, then we'll talk" Zoey demanded.

Greg and Terry gave in and made the special report on live TV.

"Guys! We have made a fraud report! Apparently the 21-year-old woman and her husband and brother and his girlfriend are not murderers! We made this report up! I'm sorry you guys! Nobody got hurt! Our baby girl is just fine!" Greg announced.

"Okay, we're clear" the cameraman announced.

"Thanks, you guys!" Hayley thanked the gay neighbors.

"Yeah, we were young once too, Hayley. Sorry we hurt you guys! We disliked being prank, you know" Terry said.

"It's okay" Steve accepted their apology.

"Young lady, I hope our Libby grows up to be like you one day" Greg told Zoey.

"Thank you sir. If you want, I am more than happy to babysit your daughter anytime!" she said.

"I like that very much. Come on kids, let's go home!" Terry said.

The vehicles all made it back to the Smith neighborhood.

"Whew! That was close. Zoey, I think you should go home. I told your parents already. They understand" Hayley told Steve's girlfriend.

"Thanks guys for a fun evening! See you around oogie!" Zoey kissed Steve on the lips and went home.

"Oogie?" Jeff asked.

"Listen, since Brian and Jillian aren't together anymore, we might as well use it" Steve said, slightly breaking character.

"I'm glad we made peace with out next door neighbors! Let's go home!" Hayley suggested as she, Steve, and Jeff went home.

"I'm glad everything has gone well. Where's Roger?" Steve wondered.

Roger is at a gas station. He finished fueling up his car, only to see the price reach $00,000.

"Woo hoo! Free gas!" the alien shouted. He goes in and drives off.

"Hey, come back here!" the owner tried to chase him off.

Meanwhile, Steve, Hayley, and Jeff went home before Stan and Francine arrived.

(Phone ring)

"Hello? Hi Brad" Hayley called.

"Hi, guys! I hope everything is well. I knew you guys were innocent. I'm sorry I couldn't be there tonight. My leg is killing me. However, I'm happy to announce I will be back to the field to play football, regardless of the doctors banning me from the sport, and the next time you guys need me, I will be there" Brad said as he is seen resting on a sofa in his house.

"That's great. I guess we'll see you next time you babysit us! Bye!" Hayley hangs up.

"Who was that?" Steve asked.

"Brad the original babysitter! His leg is doing much better and he's returning to the field in no time, despite what the doctors ordered him not to" she said.

"That's great, but we really don't need a babysitter though" Jeff said.

"True, Jeff" Hayley agreed.

Stan and Francine entered the house, disappointed.

"Hi mom and dad, did you win anything?" Hayley greeted and asked her parents.

"Not in the mood Hayley. Your mother cost us $10,000! Steve, how was she?" Stan asked in an angry mood.

"Dad, I was suppose to evaluate Steve's behavior, not the other was around!" Hayley argued.

"Nu uh nu uh! Steve?" the dad asks his son.

"She…she did great! Really responsible!" Steve fist punches with Hayley.

"Help! I stole gas for my car!" Roger runs in the household, crying.

Everyone just stared at him.

**End of Act 3**

**That's it, ladies and gentlemen. To be honest, this was difficult to write. Way harder than "Three (or more) Tales of Langley Falls)". At least it's over with. Next week episode will feature an underrated character, which is Klaus. Yes, we will see the goldfish, just to be fair. The only hint for the season finale of this fan fiction is that you guys will be expected to hear "Tears After the Cloudy Weather". The season finale won't be the last chapter. Believe it or not, there will be three chapters after episode 10. Chapter 11 and 12 are deleted scenes and chapter 13 will be the official trailer for "Mockingbird". Check it out you guys! Take care and don't forget to read and review. **


	9. Klaus's Plan

**Disclaimer: I owe none of the characters or the show(s). Enough already, people! XD**

**Act 1**

The scene takes place at the Smith household. Klaus is in the living room, reading TV Guide.

"Let's see here. There's nothing much going on right now. Ooh, a _Scrubs _marathon, following a Germany vs. Netherlands soccer game! My time to watch TV in 30 minutes!" the goldfish becomes excited.

"I must start planning for my TV time. What shall I do?" Klaus then gets out of his fishbowl and goes into a smaller dish with water to move around. Later, he gathers his snacks and goes back to the living room. He gets the remote and turns on the TV.

"Excellent! _Scrubs _is on right now! Oh yes! My favorite episode! The one where people die from rabies! I must watch!" he starts eating his snacks.

A few hours later, Hayley and Jeff walk inside the house.

"Hi, Klaus. What are you doing here?" Hayley asked.

"Shh! Germany is beating Netherlands 3-1. They are five minutes away from winning! No! Netherlands scored! Wah!" the goldfish cried.

"Klaus, it's just a stupid match!" Hayley shouted.

"It's not stupid! You're stupid!" Klaus shouted back.

"Whoa dude, chill out! She's not stupid!" Jeff defended his wife.

"What do you guys want? No! Netherlands equalized!" Klaus screamed.

"We want to watch _Laguna Beach_. Come on Klaus, you've been watching TV all day. Your eyes must be really exhausted" Hayley suggested.

"_Nicht_!" Klaus refused.

"Never mind, I got the remote" Jeff takes the remote control and switches the channel.

"No! Why would you do that? Germany was about to win!" Klaus shouted.

"Goodnight Klaus!" Hayley covered the fishbowl with a hankie.

"I'm not a parrot!" Klaus then proceeds to sleep.

Jeff and Hayley cuddled in the sofa.

The next day, Steve and Zoey are walking to Steve's home.

"Hey Zoey, what should we watch today?" he asked.

"I want to watch _The Legend of Korra_!" she replied.

"Zoey, that show doesn't exist on Nickelodeon anymore" Steve said.

"Don't worry. We can watch it on my phone. I have an app that lets you watch TV shows that I bought on your TV" Zoey said.

"Cool!" he replied.

"Don't worry. I know exactly what to do!" she explained.

Once they went inside, Klaus is watching TV.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"Not you too again. Oh wait we never met. Hello, my name is Klaus" Klaus introduced himself to Zoey.

"Oh wow, a talking goldfish! I always thought that the dog from that other show is the only animal that could talk. That's so cool! I'm Zoey!" Zoey introduced herself to the goldfish and the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, but now go away! I'm watching _Scrubs_!" Klaus shouted.

"Wait, goldfish don't watch TV!" Zoey argued.

"Klaus, time for your nap!" Steve shouted.  
"I'm not tired! I'm not tired!" Klaus repeatedly argued as Steve covered his bowl with a hankie.

(Snoring)

"Let's watch _Legend of Korra_" Steve told his girlfriend.

The next day, Klaus is at Roger's closet. Roger is disguised as the infamous Dr. Penguin.

"So Klaus, tell me what's bothering you?" Roger (Dr. Penguin) asked.

"You see Dr. Penguin, Steve and Hayley all have loved ones and I don't. Even Stan has Francine. I'm just sitting here being a burden to the family. They don't leave me alone, no matter what" Klaus explained.

"So you're saying that Steve and Hayley have been bothering you?" Dr. Penguin asked.

"Yes! I wish I can break their loved ones up with them so that I can watch TV" the goldfish suggested.

"Whoa! I don't think that's necessary" the alien argued.

"Why not?" Klaus wondered.

"All you need is a distraction. Something that can keep their minds off of you"

"Like what?"

Later, Steve, Hayley, Jeff, and Zoey are walking to the living room.

"Boy that was a good dinner, huh? Thanks Jeff for taking us there!" Steve thanked his brother-in-law.

"Anytime, dude. Now let's sit down and watch some quality TV" Jeff gets the remote. Unfortunately, there is static.

"What the hell? The TV was working just fine yesterday" Hayley wondered.

"That's odd" Zoey agreed.

"Oh well. We don't need TV. Come one Hayley, let's get high"

"What about us?" Steve asked.

"Don't worry Steve. We can make out" Zoey suggested.

"Just kissing, right?" Steve asked as he showed his abstinent ring at Zoey.

"Yes, Steve" she assured her boyfriend.

"Okay, see you guys later!" Hayley walks up to her room with Jeff.

Klaus and Roger were spying on them.

"Perfect! Now only if we can get Steve and his bimbo girlfriend to leave. I got this!" Klaus walks in.

(Kissing)

"Steve, is it okay if we make out…shirtless?" Zoey suggested seductively.

"I guess so"

"Don't worry. We won't be having sex. I promise" she removes her tank top, revealing her pink bra.

"All right!" Steve removes his shirt and vest, although he has a tubby gut.

"Hey guys!"

"(Screams)" Zoey covered her exposed bra with her shirt.

"Klaus, get out of here!" Steve shouted.

"No! I want to watch!"

"Get away from us!" Steve takes Zoey and they walk away from the goldfish.

"Score! I can now watch my show!" Klaus turns on the TV. Even though it still had static, the goldfish fixed it right away, thus producing good quality television.

"Nice!" he shouted.

"Is that the TV?" Steve runs in to the living room with Zoey, who put her shirt back on. Steve does the same.

"Uh no! There's only one channel working" Klaus lied.

"Hayley! Jeff! Get over here! Klaus fixed the TV!" Steve shouted upstairs as Hayley and Jeff walked down.

"Awesome! We can watch _Game of Thrones!_" Jeff exclaimed.

"No!" Klaus shouted himself as the four sat on the couch to watch TV.

The next day, Klaus is back at Dr. Penguin's "office".

"It didn't work" the goldfish bragged.

"Plan B, Klaus" Roger (Dr. Penguin) suggested.

"What's plan B?" Klaus asked.

Later at night, Steve, in his white t-shirt and orange sweat pants, is getting ready for bed. He then goes to his bed and falls asleep after removing his glasses. While he was sleeping, an orange fin steals his glasses.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff continue to eat pot brownies.

"What?"

"What?"

(Laughing)

"Jeff, it's getting hot in here. I'm taking my headband off" Hayley removes her headband.

"Same here" Jeff removes his fishing hat. The same orange fin steals the removed items.

At Zoey's house, Zoey is getting ready for bed. She is wearing a white t-shirt and pink pajama pants. She later removes her purple scarf around her neck. (A/E We can see her removing it from the backside.) She places it on the top of the cabinet and then turns off the lights and falls asleep.

The same orange fin steals her scarf.

"Perfect! Victory shall be mine! Oh wait, that's someone else's quote. YOLO!" Klaus celebrates his task outside.

**End of Act 1**

**Act 2**

The next morning, there was a beautiful sunrise. Stan and Francine were getting ready for the day.

(Screaming)

"Where the hell is my hat?!" Jeff screamed.

"Jeff I got bigger problems! My headband! Where's my beautiful headband?!" Hayley shouted.

"Guys, what's all the commotion?" Francine asked as they walked Hayley's room.

"Mom, have you seen my headband? I look strange without it" Hayley asked her mom.

"Oh honey, you look fine without it" Francine said.

"Mrs. S, where's my hat?" Jeff asked.

"You don't need a hat, Jeff. You're fine without it" Francine told him. "I'm sure they'll show up" she said as she leaves.

(Crash)

"What was that?" Hayley wondered.

It was Steve, who fell to the floor.

"Steve, are you okay?" Hayley asked her brother as she picked him up.

"Thanks, mom!" Steve shouted.

"It's Hayley!" she told him.

"Sorry. I can't see anything! My glasses are missing!" Steve freaked out.

"Dude, can you not see anything without them?" Jeff asked.

"No! I'm super blind without them, dad" (A/E We see's Steve's vision, which is completely blurry.)

"That's strange. My headband is missing, Jeff's hat is missing, and now Steve's glasses are missing! What's next, Zoey loses something?"

The scene shifts to Zoey's house.

"Oh my God! Where the hell is my scarf?!" Zoey screamed. "Where the hell is my lucky scarf?!" She continues to look around her room for her scarf as she was dressed in her normal outfit. She covers her bare neck with a white towel. "Mom, have you seen my scarf?"

"_Sorry honey. I haven't seen anything. Check the closet_" Mrs. Wilson said off-screen.

"Oh God! If Steve sees me like this, he'll think I look ridiculous" she looks in the closet. "I guess I have no choice then"

Later, Zoey goes inside the Smith household. She is wearing a green turtleneck sweater to cover her bare neck, since her scarf is missing.

"Hi, Steve!" Zoey said.

"Hi Zoey, are you wearing a turtleneck?" Steve asked.

"Yeah Steve, don't I look even cuter in it?" she asked.

"Yeah but it's 83 degrees outside" he argued.

"I get cold, okay?" (Fake sneezes)

"Sure, Zo. Cold all right!" Steve shouted.

"Wait a minute, where's your glasses?" she wondered.

"Long story. Anyways, what's up?" he wondered.

"Steve, I just want to ask you…WHERE THE F*** IS MY G**DAMN SCARF!?" Zoey screamed on top her lungs.

"Zoey, what the hell is the matter with you?!" Steve argued.

"I'm so sorry Steve! I didn't mean to scream at you! I just want my scarf!" Zoey panicked.

Klaus is watching them.

"(Laughs evilly) finally! I'm getting them distracted, just like how I wanted!" Klaus laughed evilly. He stores Hayley's headband, Steve's glasses, Zoey's scarf, and Jeff's hat in a box.

"Hi Zoey" Hayley walks down the stairs.

"BITCH, DID YOU TAKE MY F***EN SCARF?!" Zoey screamed at her.

Hayley slaps Zoey in the face. "What the f*** is the matter with you?! You're acting like a psycho!"

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scream at you or call you a bitch, Hayley. Oh God! I can't believe I'm acting such a bitch! What's wrong with me? I'm deeply sorry Hayley" Zoey cried.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for slapping you" Hayley apologized.

"We're still friends?" Zoey offered her hand for a handshake.

"Of course, girl!" the girls hugged.

Jeff walks down. "Where's my hat?" he asked.

"No idea, Jeff" Steve replied.

"That's odd. We each are missing something. I'd say we look around the house" Hayley suggested.

"Good idea, babe!" Jeff agreed.

"Come on Zoey" Steve told his girlfriend.

"Excellent! What these fools don't know is that I have their stuff!" Klaus bragged.

Steve, Hayley, Jeff, and Zoey roamed around the house.

"Kids, what are you doing?" Stan asked as he is doing some paperwork in his office.

"Hi dad. We're missing our stuff. You mind if we looked around here?" Hayley explained.

"No, but please keep it down. I'm submitting a complaint about a worker at the CIA to Bullock this week" Stan said.

"Thanks dad!" Steve shouted as he, his sister, his girlfriend, and his brother-in-law searched in his office.

"Nothing here" Zoey said.

"Damn it! Oh well, to the attic" Jeff said as they left Stan's office.

"Good luck!" Stan waved goodbye.

They all walk up to the attic. Roger, still in Dr. Penguin's outfit, is doing some writing.

"Hi kiddies! What's going on?" he asked.

"Roger, I mean Dr. Penguin, I'm missing my headband. Steve can't find his glasses. Jeff is missing his hat, and Zoey lost her scarf. Do you know where they are?" Hayley asked.

"Nope. Not here but feel free to look for them here" (Roger) Dr. Penguin said.

Hayley, Jeff, Steve, and Zoey looked everywhere in the attic.

"Damn it. I still can't find anything" Hayley complained.

Meanwhile, Klaus is on his bowl, watching TV.

"Finally! I can relax now! Those pesky kids are so going to explode once they found out I have their stuff" Klaus laughed.

The two guys and two girls walk back to the living room.

"Klaus, where's our stuff?" Steve asked.

"Check your rooms!" Klaus ordered.

"Let's go" Zoey said as they walk up the stairs.

Once they go up, they searched and created a huge mess.

"Guys! This isn't working! There is too much stuff. Let's face it, we'll never find our stuff" Jeff think negative.

"Jeff, we can't give up. What else can we do?" Hayley asked.

"Are we wearing them, maybe?" Steve asked.

"Steve, we're not stripping!" Hayley snapped.

"Just do it, babe. Maybe one of us has taken all our stuff" Jeff told her.

"I guess we have no other choice then" Hayley surrendered as they all removed their clothes.

Back at the living room, Klaus is enjoying himself.

"(Laughter) these kiddies are such fools! Today is such a beautiful day! I love it! I can finally watch my shows in peace!" the goldfish bragged.

**End of Act 2**

**Act 3**

Steve and Jeff are standing next to each other. They are both clad in tighty whities. Hayley and Zoey are standing next to each other, clad in white and pink bra and panties, respectively.

"So tell me, why did you take my glasses?" Steve demanded.

"I did not take anything! The big question is where did you put my headband?" Hayley wanted to know.

"Guys, chill. I don't know how we had to resolve like this" Jeff said as he puts his clothes back on.

"I agree" Zoey said as she puts on her pants, then tank top and turtleneck.

"Oh come on you guys! We can't just give up on this" Hayley argued as she also got dressed.

"Where else could our stuff be?" Steve asked.

Francine walks up to Hayley's room. "What's all this mess here?"

"Sorry mom. We'll clean it all up after we find our stuff" Hayley explained.

"No, you clean up first, then you'll find whatever you guys lost!" Francine ordered.

"She's right, you know" Zoey agreed.

"Maybe we can find or stuff here. We may not look very closely, I guess" Steve said.

"Okay then, everyone, start cleaning!" Jeff ordered as they all clean up the disgusting mess in Hayley's room.

It was suddenly super clean.

"Good job guys!" Hayley complimented her friends.

"You're welcome sis!" Steve replied.

"Guys I hate to be the bad news, but we still can't find our stuff" Zoey explained.

"She's right, you guys! Maybe it's time we should admit that they're gone forever" Jeff surrendered.

"(Sigh) I guess you're right, Jeff. Steve, what about your glasses?" Hayley asked her brother.

"Guys, we can't give up now. I'm sure they're around here somewhere" Steve was feeling confident.

Meanwhile, Klaus and Roger are still watching TV.

"Thank you Roger. I got to say your personality helped distracted those kids" the goldfish said.

"Anytime, Klaus. So where did you hide the box?" the alien asked.

"In the dining room…oh crap!" Klaus shouted.

Later, Steve, Hayley, Zoey, and Jeff all went to the dining room to get a snack.

"They will be found. Don't worry you guys" Steve tried to cheer up his friends.

"Steve, would you mind getting us snack cakes?" Hayley suggested.

"No" Steve got up and went over to the pantry. Once he opens it, he got the snack cakes. Fortunately, he found a box.

"Hey, what's this?" Steve asked.

"What is it, bro?" Hayley asked.

"It's a box" he replied.

"Could this be our stuff?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe" Steve answered.

They opened the box.

"My headband!" Hayley exclaimed.

"My hat!" Jeff shouted.

"My glasses!" Steve screamed.

"My scarf!" Zoey shouted.

Klaus goes in.

"What a surprise! You found them! Hooray!" Klaus cheered.

"Yeah Klaus, I can't believe it took so long to find them" Steve said as he put on his glasses, while Hayley, Jeff, and Zoey put on the headband, fishing hat, and scarf, respectively.

"That's great. I hope you guys learned your lesson" Klaus said.

"What lesson?" Hayley asked.

"The lesson on leaving me alone!" Klaus shouted.

"Did you hide them, fish?" Zoey asked.

"Yes I did!" Klaus confessed.

"But why, dude?" Jeff asked.

"I just want to watch TV, that's all. You guys spent so much time together that I don't get any attention anymore and I feel left out" Klaus explained.

"Why didn't you say something?" Hayley asked.

"You guys don't like me, that's why" Klaus cried.

"Buddy, we still love. You're a Smith, remember? Well, your last name is Heissler, but you're still part of the family" Steve said.

"You really mean it?" Klaus asked.

"I know so" Hayley replied with a smile.

"Thanks you guys!" Klaus hugged Steve, Hayley, Zoey, and Jeff.

"Hi guys. Oh good, you found your items!" Francine cheered.

"Klaus did. Mom, I'm glad to have Klaus as our pet" Steve proudly said.

"I'm glad, honey. Anyone want to go out for ice cream?" Francine asked.

"I do!" everyone said in unison.

Later, Steve, Hayley, Zoey, and Jeff are sitting in the living room sofa, watching TV.

"I'm glad everything works out" Jeff said.

"Guys I just want to apologize for my aggressive behavior. I didn't mean to be so obnoxious over a lost item. I'm deeply sorry. I hope you guys can forgive me" Zoey said.

"It's okay, Zoey. I would have done the same if my headband was lost" Hayley accepted her apology.

"It's okay, Zoey. Scarf or no scarf, you're still amazing!" Steve kisses her.

"It's cool, girl! I would have done the same too, if my hat was never found" Jeff said.

"Thanks guys!" Zoey felt much better.

"Okay, let's watch some TV. Klaus, you want to watch with us?" Hayley asked.

"Okay!" the goldfish walks in to the living room and the guys relaxed.

**End of Act 3**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to give Klaus a chance, so I hope you guys were cool with that. Well, guess what? Next week is the season finale of my season. However, it is not the last chapter, because I'm doing deleted scenes and the trailer for "Mockingbird". So yeah, where has the time gone by? So yeah, read and review and peace out! This is pen123 signing off.**


	10. Goodbye Hayley and Jeff

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except my OC) or the show. Plus I do not own other shows or characters. I also do not own the songs I mentioned in this finale.**

**Act 1**

The scene takes place at the Smith household, as usual. Jeff and Hayley are watching TV.

"_We now return to 'The Pencil Movie'"_

**TV Cutaway**

"I'm bored. What shall I do today?" a number-2 yellow pencil asked.

"I know what you should do. You should go inside me. You want that pointer to be sharpen?" a green eraser asked. (A/E the eraser has a similar voice like Quagmire).

**TV Cutaway Ends**

"Jeff, let's be honest. We have been living under my parents' roof for such a long time. Maybe it's time that we should move out" Hayley confessed.

"I think you're right, babe. As much as I'm glad to be part of your family, it's time we should move out" Jeff agreed.

"We saved a lot of money. It's time we look at where we should live" she said.

"You're right, babe. Where do you have in mind?" he asked.

Later, Steve and Zoey are playing catch with baseball mitts at the park.

"Steve, your pitching is going really well" Zoey complimented.

"Thanks, babe. Ready?" he throws the baseball to his girlfriend, who successfully catches it.

"Got it!" she shouted. "Watch this!" she throws the ball really far. Unfortunately, it was too far for Steve to catch. In fact, the ball was thrown so far, it kept going and going and hits all the way to Cleveland's house, who was taking a bath. The baseball ends up destroying the top of his house, thus Cleveland began falling while he is in the tub.

"No! No! No! No! No! NO!" Cleveland shouted as he and the tub fell to the grass.

"That does it! I'm forbidding anyone from using me in their stories if they're going to exploit me like this!" he shouted.

"Cleveland, who are you shouting?" Donna asked, off-screen.

"Nothing" he replied.

The scene resumes back to the park.

"Oops! My bad" Zoey admitted.

"Don't worry, babe. I have plenty of baseballs at home. Besides, that ball was the day where my dad and I went to see our team lose 11-0. That ball was terrible" Steve said.

"Oh, okay" Zoey said. "What now?"

"Want to go get a snack?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Sure" she replied.

Later, Hayley and Jeff are surfing online to find a place to live on their own.

"Babe, how about Chicago?" Jeff suggested.

"Jeff, there's too much gun violence there. How about Miami?" Hayley suggested.

"No! Steve told me there are too many fake Heat fans there! How about Mexico?" he asked.

"Jeff, I don't want to go to Mexico! I want to go somewhere not too far from home" she said.

"New Mexico!" Jeff suggested.

"I give up. I don't think we'll ever find a place to live. I guess we are destined to live here for the rest of our lives" Hayley confessed.

"You're right. San Antonio?" Jeff suggested again.

"You know what? Great idea! I do love the Spurs!" Hayley agreed. "The prices don't look very expensive to me!"

"Okay then, it's settled. The Fischers are going to San Antonio!" Jeff declared.

"Did you just quote Homer Simpson?" Hayley asked.

"Maybe" Jeff said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey are walking home.

"Steve, I was thinking. How would you feel if we were to ever have a long distance relationship? Just in case we don't get in to the same college" Zoey asked.

"I don't see why not, but let's try to get to the same college. If not, then I guess we have no choice. Just promise me you won't cheat on me" Steve suggested.

"I promise!" she promised.

As they are walking towards the Smith house, Hayley, Jeff, Stan, Francine, Roger, and Klaus are sitting down together on the couch.

"Hi guys! You guys are just in time" Hayley said.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"If it's the baseball incident, I'm sorry and I'll pay for what I damaged" Zoey said.

"Oh no, it's not that. Babe and I have an announcement to make! We are officially moving out!" Jeff declared.

"Moving out? Where?" Steve asked.

"San Antonio" Hayley replied.

"Say what? Hayley, why are you deciding that you want to move at this time? How come you don't want to live with us anymore? You don't like us, is that it?" Steve asked multiple questions.

"Steve, I love you guys, but I'm sorry but we can't live here for the rest of our lives" Hayley admitted.

"Honey, it's time that we should let Hayley move on with the rest of her life with Jeff" Francine told Stan.

"I guess so. Hayley, I just want to say it's been an honor having you as my daughter. It will be much different around here without you. You will be missed" Stan said as he hugged Hayley.

"Thanks daddy!" Hayley hugged her dad. The rest of the family, even Roger, hugged Hayley. Steve somewhat refused.

"Steve, go hug your sister" Zoey suggested as she joined in the group hug.

Steve reluctantly joined in as well.

"Okay, I will get my stuff and tomorrow, Jeff and I are leaving" Hayley said.

"Dad, may I talk to you alone for a second? Zoey, you don't mind waiting, do you?" Steve asked both his dad and girlfriend.

"It's fine. Go do whatever you need" she answered with a smile.

Stan and Steve walk to Stan's office.

"What seems to be the problem, son?" Stan asked.

"Dad, I don't want Hayley to leave. I'm going to be without a sister here. I love her. I'm sad that I never got to apologize for the bad times that we had from the past" Steve confessed.

"Steve, it's going to be okay. I agree. Hayley and I never had the best father-daughter relationship, but we still care for each other. Even though we both have different political views, we are still family, no matter what. We are Smiths first, then everything else" Stan said.

"Hayley can't be leaving! I feel that I failed as a brother! She can't leave the house yet!" Steve shouted.

"I'm sorry, son. It's time for her to move on with the rest of her life with Jeff on their own" Stan told him.

"I guess so" Steve said in a sad tone.

**End of Act 1**

**Act 2**

The next day, Hayley and Jeff began packing up their stuff.

"Jeff, I'm happy that we finally get to live on our own" Hayley said.

"I know how you feel, babe. It's sad that we will never have sex in your room again" Jeff admitted in a sad voice.

"Do you want to do it one more time?" his wife suggested in a seductive voice.

"I want to but we don't have much time though" he admitted.

"Oh well. Come on, let's keep on packing" Hayley said.

Downstairs, Steve is on the couch, looking up.

"Honey, you look depressed. What's wrong?" Francine asked her son.

"Nothing mom" Steve said.

"Just tell me, honey" she said.

"(Sigh) I don't want Hayley gone. She's my sister. Things won't be the same without her or Jeff. I just wish things stay the same" he confessed to his mother.

"Now honey, everyone grows old. Besides, Hayley should live with her husband. I don't think she's comfortable living under your father's rules now that she's married" Francine said.

"I guess so. Mom, I think I'm going for a walk with Zoey" Steve suggested.

"Okay honey, but don't stay too long. Your father and I are dropping off Hayley and Jeff at the airport and the whole family is coming with us" Francine approved as she saw her son got up and left the house.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey are walking down at the woods.

"Zoey, I'm scared. What if I don't make it all right without my sister?" he asked.

"Steve, everything is going to be fine. I know how you feel when I left my closest friends before moving to Denver" she admitted. "Besides, when one door closes, another door opens" she added the quote with a smile on her face, although Steve continues to look down.

Out of nowhere, there were little kids screaming and running.

"What was that?" Steve asked as he saw…Herbert from _Family Guy_.

"Hey come back kids! I promise I'll let you rub my neck!" the pedophile shouted as he is chasing them.

"Oh great, a pedophile! Just what we needed! What next? A fat bald guy appears!" Steve shouted.

Out of nowhere, Homer Simpson from _The Simpsons_ appears.

"Guys, you got to help me! I broke television again! They're out to get me again like last time!" Homer screamed.

"Sir, first of all, you're at the wrong show and second of all, we have bigger problems to solve and third of all, you're not even supposed to be in this fanfic!" Steve snapped while breaking the fourth wall.

"D'oh!" Homer shouted.

"Let's continue on our walk" Steve suggested as he and Zoey continue to stroll. On their walk, Zoey encounters something.

"It's someone's name tag. Hugh Jazz? Who's Hugh Jazz? Hello, I'm looking for Hugh Jazz" Zoey asked around as she picked up a name tag from the ground.

Out of nowhere, Bart Simpson appeared as he simply laughed at Steve and Zoey.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff are finishing packing up their stuff.

"That's the last of it. Babe, are you sure we're ready to move on with the rest of their lives?" she asked.

"Yes, babe. We are" he admitted.

"Okay then, I guess that we should get to the airport then" Hayley said as they are taking their stuff downstairs.

"Steve! We need your help!" Jeff shouted.

"Steve isn't here right now. He'll join you guys later" Francine told them.

"I hope Steve can find us before it's too late" Hayley said.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey arrive at the pond. Steve begins to sniff his nose and sheds one tear.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing!" he replied.

"Steve, come on. Just tell me. I won't get mad, although I will if you won't tell me" she demanded.

Steve turns around. "I can't move on like this! I feel like I failed as a brother! Why does life have to suck?!" he screamed. "Why couldn't we live in a world where there's nothing but happiness?! Is it too much to f***en ask?!" he starts kicking random stuff angrily.

"Steve, please stop!" Zoey pleaded as tears also streamed down her face.

(A/E Guys, play _Tears After the Cloudy Weather_ while reading this scene)

Steve throws a log onto the river with rage.

"(Crying) I won't have someone close to me anymore! I won't have a sibling anymore!" Steve cried.

"(Crying) I know! It hurts so much saying goodbye to a friend!" Zoey cried with him.

The two embrace and tears continue to fall down on their faces.

"It's not fair! I wish we can go back in time and restore all the bad memories I had with Hayley. I'm like the worst little brother ever!" he cried.

"Don't say that! You're an amazing brother to Hayley! I'm sure of it" she cried along the way.

"I know that feeling! It hurts losing someone you know!" out of nowhere, it was Roger, clad in a green shirt and blue jeans and sneakers.

"Roger, are you crying?" Zoey asked.

"No! It's Stan's fault for stabbing my left pretty eye. My right eye is just peeing!" the alien was legit crying. Later, he felt normal. "All right, why did you run away, you idiot!?"

"Roger, just admit that you were crying. It's okay, my friend. Besides, I didn't run away. Mom gave me permission for this walk. How did you find me by the way?" Steve told him.

"Okay fine, I admit it. Can't an alien get emotional for once? Steve, why are we crying anyways?" the alien asked. "Oh and I just wanted to check on you too!" he admitted.

"Roger, I can't say goodbye to her. I felt like I failed her as a good brother" Steve confessed.

"Damn it Steve! You are such a wuss. You should have picked on her like me!" the alien shouted.

"What are you talking about Roger?" Steve asked.

"I hate to admit this, but I love Hayley too!" Roger confessed.

"Hayley is like a big sister to me. Without her, we wouldn't have a much stable relationship right now. Besides, she's my best friend too! I'm glad you two are brother and sister" Zoey smiled.

"Yeah, you're right you guys! (Sighs) I just wish that Hayley will miss me too" Steve said.

"Hayley will miss you no matter what. Remember, she's your sister. I'm going to miss her too" Zoey exclaimed as she hugs Steve. "Roger, want to join in?"

"No I'm good!" Roger said.

A loud bushing sound occurred.

"What's that?" Steve asked.

**End of Act 2**

**Act 3**

What was behind the bush that made the noise was revealed to be…Reginald the Koala.

"Hi, you guys!" the friendly talking koala appeared.

"Hi Reggie! What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"Hey Stan's son, listen I couldn't help but overhear that your sister is leaving soon. What are you doing here with this beautiful bombshell and your weird looking friend?" Reginald asked.

"Ha ha! He called me beautiful!" Roger laughed as Zoey frowned at him.

"Reggie, I can't say goodbye to Hayley. I feel that Hayley will think that I'm the only one who won't be missed" Steve confessed.

"Boy, that's nonsense! I may have lost Hayley to that stoner, but she still misses me as friends. Listen Smith, she means a lot to you no matter what. You guys are family. Now come on, get home and go say your goodbyes to you family" Reginald suggested.

"You're right. I need to say goodbye to my sister. Come on you guys!" Steve ordered his girlfriend and alien friend. "Aren't you coming too Reggie?"

"No, I'm good. I'm just hanging out here! Peace out kids!" Reginald waved goodbye.

Once the three went home, both Stan's and Francine's vehicles were gone.

"Crap! They left without us! That's it, we're screwed!" Steve declared.

"Not yet, buddy!" Zoey takes out her car keys from her pants pocket.

Steve, Zoey, and Roger ride very fast to the airport on Zoey's car. The song "_Move Along_" by the All American Rejects plays.

"Hang in there, big sis! Your baby brother is coming!" Steve exclaimed.

Hayley, Francine, Stan, Klaus, and Jeff are arriving at the airport.

Zoey's car continues to go at a speed of 500 miles per hour. Unfortunately, a police car is chasing them.

Back at the airport, the 5 people got out of the car and begin to take out suitcases from the car.

Back at the car scene, the police approaches Zoey, Steve, and Roger.

"Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going?" the cop asked.

"Sir, please! I need to find my sister. She's leaving in 5 minutes and I want to say goodbye to her" Steve begged.

"Never mind then. Run fast or lose your ass! Have a nice day everyone!" the officer leaves.

Back at the airport, Hayley and Jeff are checking in to their flights.

Back on the road, Steve, Zoey, and Roger are arriving.

"We made it!" Steve cheered as the car arrives at the airport. He, Zoey, and Roger run to find Hayley and Jeff. They managed to see Stan, Francine, and Klaus, sitting on the waiting area.

"Where are they?" Steve asked his parents and pet goldfish.

"They left" Stan said. Steve, Zoey, and Roger looked down.

"Just kidding. They're getting the tickets now" Francine laughed.

"Phew! What a relief!" Steve shouted.

Hayley and Jeff got their stuff ready for their flight and now they are approaching towards the family.

"I...guess this is goodbye" Hayley's voice breaks as she begins to hug her family goodbye.

"(Sniff) I'm going to miss you, sweetheart. I know we haven't had the best father-daughter relationship ever, due to our political views. I just want to let you know I always loved you!" Stan confessed as he and his daughter hug.

"Thanks daddy!" she hugs him back.

"Honey, you grew up to be a beautiful young woman. I saw you grow and mature. You are such an amazing daughter. I'm definitely going to miss you. I love you honey" Francine said.

"I love you too mom!" Hayley replied as they share a hug.

"Hayley, I know we haven't spent too much time together, but things will be different now that you will be gone. Thanks for some crazy adventures with _moi_" Klaus said.

"Anytime, Klaus" Hayley replied.

"I would hug you, but I have no human body (cough) Stan!" Klaus snapped at Stan, while he is whistling by himself.

It was Roger's turn.

"Hayley, yes we had our troubled times together, especially the fact that I sent you husband into space. I just wanted to let you know I am deeply sorry for hurting you! I just want to let you know we'll always be friends, no matter what" Roger admitted as he wanted a handshake.

"Thank you Roger! Also, friends don't shake hands. Friends…hug instead!" Hayley and Roger share a hug.

Next, it was Steve's turn.

"Hayley, I'm sorry that I haven't been the best brother for you. I just want to let you know that I love you and I always do, no matter what. You are an amazing big sister. I'm going to miss these fun times together. I just want to let you know that I'll always be there for you" Steve said his farewell to his sister.

"(Crying) Steve, you are an amazing baby brother. I should be the one apologizing for not being a good big sister. I do love you. Yes, we don't share too many similar things, but I'm there for you too, kiddo and I always will. You are my inspiration. I'm lucky to have a baby brother like you and I'm lucky to be your big sister" Hayley told him.

The two siblings hug tightly and Hayley kisses Steve's forehead.

"Zoey, I just wanted to say thank you for dating my brother! It means a lot to him! I'm glad to know you more than ever. One day, we should have another girls-night out together" Hayley said.

"I love that very much. Thank you Hayley" the girls share a hug.

"Hayley, our flight is here!" Jeff shouted. "Well guys! I just wanted to say thanks so much for letting me live with you guys! I know I haven't been the perfect guy, but deep down, I care about you guys, a lot!" he confessed.

"Thank you Jeff, for making my daughter happy!" Stan said as the two men shook hands and share a hug as well.

We see a montage of past American Dad episodes involving Hayley and various scenes from _The Book of Secret Arts_ (A/E my first fanfic). The song "_No Matter What_" from Yu-Gi-Oh is played.

The montage ends with the scene shifting to the rest of the Smith family and Zoey looking at the plane leaving the airport. Hayley and Jeff found their seats.

"I'll see you again, Hayley. We'll see each other again" Steve hopefully said as he shed one tear, yet smiled, as he looked outside.

The airplane flies off and the married couple moved on with the rest of their lives.

Inside the plane, Hayley is looking sad.

"Babe, everything will be all right" Jeff comforted her.

"I hope so" she said as tears also streamed down her face. She tilts her head on her husband's shoulder, as he pats her. She closes her eyes and sleeps.

**End of Act 3**

**Cast:**

Seth MacFarlane (Stan Smith, Roger Smith, Greg Corbin)

Rachael MacFarlane (Hayley Smith-Fischer)

Wendy Schaal (Francine Smith)

Scott Grimes (Steve Smith)

Dee Bradley Baker (Klaus Heissler)

Jeff Fischer (Jeff Fischer)

Mae Whitman (Zoey Wilson)

Mike Barker (Terry Bates)

Curtis Armstrong (Schmuely 'Snot' Lonstein)

Eddie Kaye Thomas (Barry Robinson)

Patrick Stewart (Avery Bullock)

Kevin Michael Richardson (Principal Lewis)

John Cho (Vince Chung)

Elizabeth Banks (Lisa Silver)

Amanda Seyfried (Amy)

Stacey Dash (Janet Lewis)

The list goes on.

**It's over! My season is over. On to my next fanfiction called "Mockingbird"! For the record, Hayley and Steve will reunite. Plus, Hayley will reunite with the rest of the family. She and Jeff need to in order to "defend" the Murder Games championship crown they won last book.**

**Thank you to the following: **_**aldovas, prettyprincess52, 123kid, 6980085LMFAO, hotstreak's crossover stories**_**. Big thanks to **_**aldovas**_** for giving me ideas to help me create these episodes. I know some of you will be asking me whether or not if there is going to be a second season.**

**My answer is "maybe". It depends on how well "Mockingbird" does. Until then, see you in December 1st with the first TWO chapters of "Mockingbird". Have a great day/evening. Thank you once again for making this season a success.**

**Oh wait; this isn't the end of the fan fiction. I told you guys, I'm doing deleted scenes and the exclusive trailer for "Mockingbird". So the season is over, but not the fanfic. Okay I'll shut up and let you read and review and I will see you guys soon!**


	11. Deleted Scene 1 of 2

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except my OC Zoey Wilson! I don't own references to other TV shows/movies. Leave me alone already! XD**

**So yeah, since the season is over, I thought it would be fun to show scenes I didn't have time to include in my fan-fiction.**

_**Debbie's Back**_

**Deleted Scene 1**

Steve and Zoey are walking home after Disney on Ice.

"So Steve, I'm glad you like these types of movies" Zoey said.

"Of course, babe. Just promise me you won't mention any bad movies I watch and hate" Steve suggested.

"Why not?" his girlfriend asked.

"Let's just say that I get a bit…mad. Let's just say my experience before I met you while watching bad movies was unforgettable" Steve explained.

**Flashback**

Steve walks out of the movie theater, looking pissed. Apparently, the theater was showing _The Last Airbender._

"That was the biggest piece of crap ever! M. Night whatever his last name is ruined everything! I swear to God if he ever directs another movie based on my favorite cartoons…" he shouted.

A random guy walks out.

"All right! That movie was badass! Screw the haters!" he shouted in front of Steve's face.

"Sir, that movie was the biggest pile of crap ever! He turned my favorite cartoon into a nightmare!" Steve fought.

"Too bad! The cartoon version is for babies! What are you going to do about it?" the guy asked.

Steve walks home, covered with blood all over his clothes.

"Steve, what happened?" Hayley was worried.

"Uh, I kicked Vince Chung's butt again?" he lied.

"Good for you" Hayley replied.

But in reality, Steve obliterated the guy as his body was heavily beaten up, covered by a lot of blood and flies.

Back at the Smith household, Steve told himself, "The next guy who likes a movie I hate will get much more!"

**Flashback Ends**

"So yeah" Steve smiles.

Zoey looks worried.

**End of Deleted Scene 1**

**Deleted Scene 2**

Steve and Zoey and Debbie are sitting together at a table.

"So guys, how long have you met each other?" Debbie asked.

"About 5 months" Steve answered.

"Any good dates so far?" Debbie questioned the couple.

"I remember this one time…" Zoey recalled.

**Flashback**

Steve and Zoey were going to the park. They were sitting on the bench, feeding ducks on the pond.

"Steve, they look so cute! I wish that we were ducks…"

**Flashback Ends**

"Boring!" Debbie shouted.

"Your face is boring!" Steve snapped.

"So does your mama!" Debbie argued.

"Hey guys come on now! Don't argue!" Zoey begged. "Besides, feeding ducks was not boring! Do you know what the definition of boring is? You, Debbie! Come on Steve, let's go" the couple gets up and leaves.

**End of Deleted Scene 2**

_**Zoey 105**_

**Deleted Scene 3**

"So, any plans for our 6 month anniversary?" Zoey asked as she and Steve looked at a catalogue of parties from a booklet.

"Not yet. I was thinking something cheap" Steve suggested.

"Come on Steve, nothing cheap please" she said.

"How about eating at a fancy restaurant?" he asked.

"I like it. May I suggest something?" Zoey added.

"Sure!" Steve agreed.

"Somewhere with romantic music" she pleaded.

"I think I can work with that. It's better than eating out with annoying babies around" he agreed.

**Flashback**

Steve and Zoey are seen eating at a restaurant. They hear a baby crying super loudly while sitting on the baby chair and the parents are not doing anything.

(Crying)

"Grr!" Steve growled.

"Steve, relax. He's just a baby" Zoey begged.

(Crying)

"WAH! WAH! Stop that damn crying! WAH! WAH! Cut that out! WAH! WAH! Or else, I'll give you something to cry! WAH! WAH!" Steve mimics the crying.

The baby and the parents stared at Steve and Zoey.

"Sorry, my boyfriend has Tourette's" Zoey lied. Steve frowned at her.

**Flashback Ends**

**End of Deleted Scene 3**

**Deleted Scene 4 **

The scene shifts to the hospital. Steve and Zoey's parents are waiting patiently in the waiting room.

"Guys! I am deeply sorry for this! I understand if you guys forbid me from ever seeing your daughter" Steve explained.

"Steve it's not your fault. To be honest, it was our fault for agreeing to do this experiment. We forgot that it would be putting our daughter in danger" Mrs. Wilson explained.

"Smith, you're still a kind and loving boyfriend to our little girl" Mr. Wilson said with a smile.

Dr. Hartman comes in.

"I have some bad news. She's gone!" he declared.

Mrs. Wilson cried while her husband hugged her tightly.

"No! Zoey!" Steve cried as well.

"Yup. Korra left her friends to sail on her own as she recovers"

"Oh good. It's not Zoey who's gone. But what happened to her doc?"

"I don't know how to say this but um..."

Steve and his girlfriend's parents looked scared.

"James or Ha-mez? You know, that awesome Colombian soccer player"

"Oh God! Who cares?! Come on doctor, just tell us how Zoey's doing!"

"Well, Mr. Wilson, I hate to say this but..."

Steve and Zoey's parents become more worried.

"I'm getting fired tomorrow for appearing at the wrong show"

"ENOOUGH WITH THE STUPID PUNS! JUST TELL US HOW MY GIRLFRIEND IS!" Steve screamed on top of his lungs.

"Oh Zoey's fine. You guys can go inside. Oh, and Steve, don't ever scream at me again!" Dr. Hartman left.

**End of Deleted Scene 4**

_**Three (or more) Tales of Langley Falls**_

**Deleted Scene 5**

Hayley and Zoey are walking down the path with makeup all over their faces.

"I don't think that we look like clowns" Zoey said.

"Don't listen to them. You gave those mean girls an ass-whooping!" Hayley tried to cheer her friend up.

"I guess so" she replied.

Out of nowhere, a guy shows up.

"Oh my God, the circus is coming to town. Hey dear, clowns have arrived!" the guy shouted.

Zoey took his arm and attempts to bend it.

"Can a clown do this?" she bends his arm.

"No! Oww! That hurts!" the guy cried.

"Call us clowns one more time and you will get something much worse!" Hayley snapped.

The guy runs away, crying.

"Honestly Zoey, I don't need all of this makeup. Let's wash it off" Hayley ordered as the two girls wash off the makeup from their faces, thus having natural looks again.

"Much better" Zoey said.

**End of Deleted Scene 5**

**Deleted Scene 6**

Hayley and Zoey arrive home. They see Steve and Jeff sleeping.

"Wow! The guys are really tired, huh?" Hayley asked.

"They sure are. Watch this!" Zoey proceeds to take a cup of warm water and places it on Jeff's hand.

"Watch and learned" Zoey whispered as she and Hayley giggled.

The next morning, Jeff wakes up, feeling a bit wet. He looks down.

"(Screaming) I wet my pants! Oh no!" he shouted.

Hayley, who is showering, is seen laughing

**End of Deleted Scene 6 **

_**Steve Swallows the Pill**_

**Deleted Scene 7**

Zoey arrives home, still wearing the vest that Steve gave her for covering her ripped pants.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey" her mother asked off-screen.

"I ripped my pants at school today! Can you please sew them up for me?" Zoey asked.

"Sure, sweetie. Just leave them on the counter" Mrs. Wilson agreed, off-screen.

Zoey then proceeds to remove her pants and leaves them on the counter, although she still covers her underwear with Steve's vest back at the field trip. She walks up to her room to find spare pants. She does find some and dons them as she removed Steve's vest.

"Phew! Thank God no one was looking" she told herself.

A distance far from Zoey, Steve is looking at a telescope.

"Whoa! That is hot! The fire tower is coming to Langley Falls. I have to watch it! Oh, and Zoey strips to her undies again" Steve said as he puts away his telescope and goes back inside his house.

**End of Deleted Scene 7**

**Deleted Scene 8**

"So Steve, I mean Stacy, do you love wearing panties?" Zoey asked as she, Steve (Stacy), and Hayley are eating at the food court.

"Yes I do! We girls know how to put on glamorous underwear!" Steve (Stacy) exclaimed.

"So Stacy, have you considered wearing a thong?" Zoey asked.

"Say what?!" (s) he exclaimed.

"Yeah Stacy. Come on, don't be a wimp!" Hayley protested.

"Ladies, I want us to act like ladies, not whores!" Steve (Stacy) argued.

"Come on! Do it!" Zoey ordered.

"No! I'm out of here!" Steve (Stacy) walks away from the girls.

"(Laugh) that was hilarious, Hayley!" Zoey gave Hayley a high-five.

"Genius! I can't believe he fell for that!" Hayley laughed as well.

Meanwhile, Steve (Stacy) throws up at the garbage bin.

"I need to stop doing this" (s) he looks around and takes out a thong. (S) he takes off his/her current white panties and replaces it with the red thong.

"Hey! Maybe I like this after all. No I don't! I feel a wedgie" (s) he quickly removes it and puts back on the regular white underwear on.

**End of Deleted Scene 8**

_**Taking Bad**_

**Deleted Scene 9**

Steve is calculating money after selling cheat sheets to many of his classmates.

"Well Smith, you did it again this time. All I hope is that my sister doesn't get arrested this time" he ponders.

Outside Steve's room, Nelson from _The Simpsons_ appears.

"Hey dingus! How much for the spelling test?" he asked.

"$100" he answered.

"$100? Screw that! I'll just give you something else" Nelson argued.

"What?" Steve asked.

Nelson then proceeds to punch Steve in the face.

"Ha Ha!" Nelson did his usual laugh and took a copy of the spelling test cheat sheet.

Days later, Nelson took the spelling test and got an F.

"Damn it! I got the wrong cheat sheet!" he shouted.

A paper airplane hits Nelson. He looks inside and it reads "**Ha Ha! - Steve Smith**"

**End of Deleted Scene 9**

**Deleted Scene 10**

Zoey walks out her class after taking that history test.

"Oh God, what have I done? Why did I agree to cheat? Crap! I'm doomed! I guess I have no other choice" she thought to herself as she goes back inside her class.

Moments later, she walks out feeling a bit relieved.

"Phew! I got a 0 instead of suspension. (Sigh) I guess it's time to work my ass off" she told herself.

Inside the classroom, the teacher is looking at many papers.

"I like this girl already. She saved me the trouble from grading all of this" he then proceeds to give everyone F's on the tests. "I'll just say that I was drunk. Time for me to party!"

**End of Deleted Scene 10 **

**That's it, guys and gals. It was shorter than the episodes, but hey, it's deleted scenes. I got another set next week and the following week: Mockingbird trailer. Read and review and peace out.**


	12. Deleted Scenes 2 of 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show, nor the songs, nor different show references, nor other pop culture references, nor anything else but my OC, Zoey Wilson. I don't need to repeat myself.**

**Anime-tion Domination**

**Deleted Scene 11**

Steve, Hayley, Zoey, and Jeff walk around the convention in their costumes.

"Guys, I can't believe we're here! This is going to be so much fun" Steve declared.

"Indeed, dude. I feel like a kid in a candy store" Jeff added.

"Oh God! What's going on over there?" Hayley asked as she pointed a bunch of high school kids fighting off zombies.

"Oh my God, zombies!" Zoey screamed as she hid behind Steve.

"Zoey, relax. They're not real. In fact, I know this show, but I can't say it due to copyright reasons" Steve said as he broke the fourth wall.

(**A/E Just say it, Steve. You guys already mentioned Inuyasha**!)

"Wait, is this suppose to be _High School of the Dead_?" Zoey asked.

"Yup" Steve replied.

"Then why the hell was I scared then? Besides, it's a good show, minus the big boobs and panty shots" Zoey said.

"True. (_Oh come on, Zoey. You know this type of stuff makes the show popular_!)" Steve replied.

**End of Deleted Scene 11**

**Deleted Scene 12**

Stan, Francine, Roger, Mama, and Baba are still inside Baba's car.

"_Sir, for the 150__th__ time, we don't sell soup!" _the drive-thru voice continues to argue.

"I want my chicken soup" Baba kept complaining.

"Mama, do something!" Francine begged.

"He does this all the time" Mama said.

"I got this. (Deep voice) Hello, sir. Would you like some soup?" Stan asked as impersonating the drive-thru guy.

"Yes I would!" Baba replied.

"Would you like to try our split pea soup?" Stan continues to voice the drive-thru guy.

"You betcha! I can split that pea right in the middle" Baba added.

"Oh God! This is so f***en embarrassing" Francine exaggerated.

"Drive along" Stan asked.

"Naw, I'm good. I know it's you, Stan" Baba snapped.

"Damn it!" Stan snaps his fingers.

**End of Deleted Scene 12**

**The Future upon Steven Anita Smith**

**Deleted Scene 13**

Steve is spending time avoiding Zoey. During his free time, he continues to look at past photos of him and his girlfriend, which includes the couple playing tag happily, taking a nap together, Steve feeding a slice of pizza to Zoey as she takes a bite, and one with Zoey posing and captions written **I Will Always Love You! **He starts singing random songs.

_Oh Zoey, well _

_You came and you gave without talking_

_But I sent you away_

_Oh Zoey, well_

_You kissed me and stopped me from shaking_

_And I need you today_

_Oh Zoey!_

Roger walks in. "Steve what are you singing?"

"My version of that popular song from Barry Manilow" Steve replied.

"Oh please, that song is so overrated" Roger teased.

"Hey, at least anyone can sing it. So anyways, what do you want?" Steve asked.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to know what you're singing about" the alien said.

"Whatever" Steve rolled his eyes as the alien left. He resumes his singing to a different song while tearing up.

_Zoey, baby, You make me feel so alive_

_I've got purpose once again_

_Zoey, baby, You make me feel so alive_

_I've got purpose once again_

**End of Deleted Scene 13**

**Deleted Scene 14**

Hayley and Steve are sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"So Steve, did you finally did it?" she asked.

"Nope! We probably never will until be tie the knot" Steve admitted as he shows his abstinence ring to his sister.

"Good for you, little brother. Just promise one thing" Hayley suggested.

"Oh great, another promise I need to keep" Steve said to himself.

"Don't ever run away and marry Zoey, like I did with me and Jeff" Hayley ordered.

"Sure. I just hope it doesn't turn into a competition" Steve joked.

"Got it" the two siblings fist-punched each other and resumed watching TV.

"Did I tell you I saw her underwear?" Steve smiled as Hayley simply frowned at him.

**End of Deleted Scene 14**

**Adventures in Hayleysitting Part 2**

**Deleted Scene 15**

Steve is playing with his Nintendo 3DS on the couch.

"Aw man, my Charizard X lost!" he complained. "Oh well, I'm bored. What should I do? Hmm, since Hayley since I can't invite my friends, she never said I can't invite Zoey. Perfect! Jeff, can I invite my girlfriend over?" he asked his brother-in-law.

"Sure!" Jeff replied, even though his eyes were bright pink from being too high after eating a lot of pot brownies.

"Thanks Jeff!" Steve said.

"Should Hayley be concerned about this?" Jeff asked.

"Nope!" Steve replied.

"Oh thank God!" Jeff takes a nap.

Steve takes out his phone. "Hello, Zoey?"

**End of Deleted Scene 15**

**Deleted Scene 16**

Steve, Hayley, Zoey, and Jeff finished up their pizza.

"So, who's next to play Truth or Dare?" Hayley asked.

"Jeff, truth or dare?" Zoey asked.

"Truth" he replied.

"If you can control television, would you rather kill off the chicken from _Robot Chicken_ or Brian from _Family Guy_?" Steve asked.

"Definitely the chicken, because Brian already died. Plus, he came back 2 episodes later" Jeff replied.

In a different setting, we see Chris from _Family Guy_ is sitting on the couch and watching TV by himself. (A/E he is watching this episode.)

"How dare you wanting to kill my chicken? He's my homie! Screw you guys! Robot Chicken is better than this crap!" Chris walks off angrily as he turned off the TV. _(A/E Get it? The voice actor of Chris works for Robot Chicken. (Cricket sounds) Oh come on you guys!)_

**End of Deleted Scene 16**

**Klaus' Plan**

**Deleted Scene 17**

Klaus is on the table inside his bowl, watching TV.

Steve and Hayley walk down the stairs.

"Klaus, what are you watching?" Steve asked.

"Hi, Steve. I'm watching another Germany soccer game. This time, they are playing against Belgium. This time, they are going to win" the pet goldfish explained.

"Uh, that's great Klaus. Zoey is coming in soon, so do you mind if we watch something else after she comes over?" Steve asked.

"Same here, Klaus. Jeff is almost coming home from work" Hayley added.

"Fine, fine! Just watch this game already" Klaus gave in.

"So why is Germany red?" Steve asked.

"Why is Belgium yellow?" Hayley asked also.

"BECAUSE GERMAN KINDER DO WHAT THEY ARE TOLD. NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN, I mean WATCH!" Klaus shouted.

Steve flips the goldfish's bowl.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily.

"Don't ever say that again. Remember last time?" Steve snapped.

"What last time?" the goldfish pretending to forget.

**End of Deleted Scene 17**

**Deleted Scene 18**

Steve, Hayley, Jeff, and Zoey continue to search for their items.

"Zoey let me ask you something. Why is that scarf important to you?" Jeff asked.

"(Sigh) it was a gift from the grandmother. She had this scarf when she was my age. Since then, my mom received that scarf from her when she was also my age also. Now that I'm 16, I was able to possess that scarf. I must find it or else I would have dishonored my family" Zoey said in a sad tone.

"Wow! I'm sure we'll find our stuff" Steve reassured to his girlfriend with a smile. "If we get married one day, can you pass it to our eventual daughter?"

"Of course!" Zoey replied with a smile.

Klaus is watching them. "He, he! This is perfect!" he told himself.

**End of Deleted Scene 18**

**Goodbye Hayley and Jeff**

**Deleted Scene 19**

Steve and Zoey are walking around in the woods.

"Steve, do bears live in the woods?" Zoey asked.

"No, they live in forests" Steve replied.

"I asked because there's a bear smoking over there" she explained.

"What?!" he shouted as he saw Smokey the Bear…smoking marijuana.

"Uh, sir or bear thing, aren't you suppose to prevent forest fires?" Steve asked.

"Nope, only YOU can prevent forest fires! (Laughs)" Smokey answered with a laugh.

"Oh yeah" Zoey throws water from her water bottle to put out the fire from Smokey's joint.

"What the hell is this?!" the talking bear screamed.

"Only YOU can prevent forest fires, not just us!" Steve snapped.

Smokey growls like an actual bear and the couple run away, screaming. Smokey then proceeds to take out headphones and plays some music on his MP3 player, while listening to _Slow Ride _by Foghat. He rolls up another joint in the process.

**End of Deleted Scene 19**

**Deleted Scene 20**

Hayley and Jeff are sitting next to each other on the plane.

"Hayley, we did it. We're free at last. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Jeff asked his wife.

"Yes, Jeff. I'll be fine" Hayley said. The married hippie couple holds hands and they smile next to each other.

"Maybe we will see new friends. Maybe we will" Jeff assured.

"What new friends?" Hayley asked.

"You'll see" Jeff answered.

The airplane continues to fly.

**End of Deleted Scene 20**

**That's the end of the deleted scenes, ladies and gentlemen! The songs that Steve sang were parodies of "Mandy" by Barry Manilow and "Ashley" by Escape the Fate. They are great songs to listen to, by the way. Check out Smokey the Bear PSAs on YouTube, to get the joke from deleted scene 19. So yeah, next week I will do the official trailer to "Mockingbird". Afterwards, I won't post anything until December 1****st****, where it's the first TWO chapters of "Mockingbird". I will still be around, PM if you need anything or reviewing stories or what not. Also, you guys should check out "High School of the Dead". It's an awesome show. Of course you need to be 17 or older to watch it. If not, please avoid getting caught if you plan on watching it. Okay, do the usual, read and review and see you next week for the trailer!**


	13. Mockingbird Trailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from **_**American Dad, **_**the songs, or other movie references. I also do not own Chris or Meg from **_**Family Guy. **_**I don't own Eddie or Amy from **_**Family Guy: OC Universe.**_** They belong to aldovas.**

_**Last year, one tournament changed the world!**_

"Welcome to the Murder Games!"

(_Atlas_ by Coldplay plays)

_**This year, the Murder Games are back.**_

Team Smith is riding on the train to the Murder Games.

"Jeff, are you sure we want to do this?" Hayley asked.

"Babe, the future depends on us. We have to do this" Jeff replied.

_**A test of love and commitment**_

"Steve!"

"Zoey!"

The couple run to each other and hug.

_**There will be drama...**_

"Jeff, you have to remember me!" Hayley shouted as she was held captured.

…

"Where's my boyfriend?!" Zoey demanded as Steve is missing.

_**New friends...**_

Four friends arrive. One of them was a girl who wears a pink hat, glasses, pink shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. She brought her brother, who wears a blue shirt, black pants, white sneakers, an orange cap, and an earring in one ear. Another friend was a boy who wears a red shirt with a yellow star in the middle, gray vest, blue shorts, white socks, and red sneakers. He brought his little sister along, who wears a pink t-shit with a little heart and little blue flower next to each other, lavender and magenta wristbands, light blue tights, pink skirt, and pink and red converse with white lace socks. The first two are Chris and Meg from _Family Guy_ and the last two are Eddie and Amy from _Family Guy: OC Universe._

"I'm Meg!"

"I'm Chris!"

"I'm Eddie!"

"I'm Amy!"

_**More love...**_

Hayley and Jeff kiss while Steve and Zoey kiss.

_**More power...**_

"Hayley, you're green!" Steve shouted.

"I am Glamora!" Hayley announced. Her appearance (skin, body, hair, etc.) is all green. Her costume is similar to Gamora from _Guardians of the Galaxy_, but it's all green. Plus, she still has her headband. Her weapon is a stone sword.

"I'm Super Karate Kid!" Steve announced. His outfit is a black ninja costume with a green thin headband on his forehead, mask that covers his mouth only, and carries shurikens.

"I'm Toxic Touch!" Jeff shouted. His outfit is a green leafy costume and a green mask, similar to Tuxedo Mask from _Sailor Moon_. He also wears purple gloves, in which whoever he touches gets poisoned. Also, anyone who touches him gets poisoned as well. Poisons include swollen body parts and ongoing blisters from physical contact

"I'm Black Saxton!" Zoey shouted. Her outfit is similar to Black Widow; however, her weapon is a pistol sword.

_**New Villains**_

"We are the Sinister S" the group of villains announced.

"I'm Snakeslut!" a white girl with blonde hair wearing a green tube top and short skirt introduced herself. She sticks out her tongue, shaped like a snake's tongue.

"I'm Shark Jaws!" a muscular white guy with a red shirt and jeans revealed himself. He extends his mouth 10 feet tall.

"I'm Spider Killer" a guy in a red spider costume with white poisonous circular colors did the same.

…

"I'm Mockingbird" it's Roger in his evil persona, who wears a long black cape and a bird mask.

_**Can the heroes do it again?**_

"It's go time!"

(3)

(2)

(1)

(_Masters of Shadows_ by Two Steps from Hell plays)

Team Smith fights numerous teams in the Murder Games relentlessly.

Deputy Watson laughs evilly.

Explosions occur.

Hayley throws an arrow at the sky, which it explodes.

Team Smith run away from a dark purple cloud.

_**On December 1st...**_

"Imagine you're shooting at your worst enemies. Me? I imagine either my dad, Axel, Connie or even King Draggoroy" Meg explained as she is teaching Hayley how to shoot.

…

"The team must die!" Deputy Watson screamed.

…

"Listen to me or the world is mine (laughs evilly)" Mockingbird laughs as he captures Hayley.

The screen fades to black.

_**MOCKINGBIRD**_

"No matter what happens, we will always be together!" Hayley assured to Steve, Jeff, and Zoey.

(Rue's whistle)

_**Team Smith returns December 1**__**st**_

**I hope you enjoyed the trailer. Also, I would like to give a huge shout out and say thank you to aldovas for letting me borrow his OCs. If you haven't read **_**Family Guy: OC Universe**_**, please check it out. Don't worry guys. Five weeks will go super fast before you know it. Like I said, I will upload the first TWO chapters of this epic sequel. Let me know what do you think and see you soon! Don't worry, I'll still be around, PM-ing, reviewing, or whatnot.**


End file.
